Picoro, el caudillo rebelde
by Nicolaes Van Rijn
Summary: Después de que Freezer ataca Namek, Picoro junta aliados para atacarlo. Una parodia dela conquista de América y del Imperio Universal Español del siglo XVI.
1. El gran imperio

Autor: Nicolás Eguzquiza

Picoro, el caudillo rebelde

Introducción:

En este fanfic ambientado en un mundo fantástico, se harán parodias de hechos del siglo XVI como el imperio de Carlos V y de Felipe II, y de la conquista y colonización de América, en donde los personajes tendrán un rol asignado a representar el imperialismo como en el caso de Freezer y de los pueblos originarios como en el caso de Namek.

También lo que quiero representar es el impacto negativo que tiene la civilización sobre otros pueblos, ya sea como su sometimiento y su genocidio, tal como ha ocurrido en la conquista de América a través de la fuerza militar, la tecnología y la codicia.

Muchos de los elementos que aparecerán son del siglo mencionado, ya sean como los galeones hasta las armas, pero así yo lo imagine, aunque ustedes ya podrán imaginarlo por ustedes mismos.

Por favor les pediré que lean y que no se lo tomen en serio, por anular los vuelos, los ki y los poderes de los personajes, y que usen armas blancas o de fuego, o que cabalguen, solo hice por expresión no más.

Espero que esta historia sea de su agrado, tal como a mí que me encanta la historia y sus personajes.

Personajes:

-Picoro, Nail, Dende, Escargo, Moori, el Gran Patriarca.

-Kami-sama, mr. Popo, Bartolomé de las Casas, Lautaro, Drake, Hawkins e Isabel I bajo el seudónimo de la Reina.

-Freezer, King Cold, Zarbon, Dodoria, Sorbet, Kiwi (así le digo a Cui), Avo, Cado Appule, Ginyu, Booter, Yiz, Reecoom, Gurdo, Tagoma, la elite Dodoria (entre ellos son Violak y Pensauce los nombrados), y numerosos soldados.

-Nappa, Tullece (así le llame a Turles) y sus esbirros.

Los personajes mencionados solo pertenecen al genio de Akira Toriyama, excepto los personajes históricos que aparecen, claro.

Capítulo 1-El gran imperio

Érase una vez, en un mundo en donde los grandes imperios estaban confrontados entre sí, y varios luchaban para expandirse, y el que más sobresalió fue el imperio del Gran Freezer, descendiente de una poderosa raza demoniaca que logro someter a otras razas con el objetivo de crear un imperio universal.

El Gran Freezer y su padre King Cold gobernaban juntos un extendido imperio, fruto de las conquistas militares, y los que osaron resistirse lo pagaron caro, porque sus gobernantes eran suprimidos y sus habitantes eran condenados a la esclavitud, pero otros se han convertidos en sus vasallos y son gobernados con una fuerte dependencia después de haber capitulado.

Sus ejércitos, además de tener una fuerte y severa disciplina, poseen el más moderno armamento, desde las armas blancas como las lanzas de todo tipo hasta las armas de fuego, que van desde las piezas de artillería hasta los arcabuces. Y muy pocas veces han sido derrotados en batallas, ya que poseen buenas estrategias para avanzar hacia el enemigo, pero lo más temible es que los soldados a la hora de batallar no muestran piedad por el oponente. Por eso, tan solo bastaba con verlos para ser intimidados del cual muchas veces el enemigo prefirió rendirse antes de sacrificar la vida de sus soldados. Pero a veces, llegaban a bombardear las ciudades enemigas, ya sea para devastarlas como para obligar que se rindieran.

De todos los monarcas que enfrento a este imperio, solo uno se atrevió a encarar al poderío de Freezer, del cual se opuso muchas veces en las negociaciones y en una batalla cruel y sangrienta en la que fue superado por la cantidad numérica y la eficacia del gran ejército, ese monarca pago con su vida ese atrevimiento. Y sus súbditos no se salvaron del castigo que tuvieron que pagar por el atrevimiento de su rey: muchos de sus habitantes fueron deportados, otros convertidos en esclavos y muchos asesinados en masacres.

No podía faltar su supremacía marítima. Teniendo con barcos que eran desde galeones hasta galeras, ningún enemigo ha vivido para contarlo y muchas flotas enemigas han terminado en el fondo del mar; pero no solo le daba prioridad a lo militar, sino también al comercio.

Por sus conquistas, tenía su centro financiero en la capital de su reino, en donde trabajaban numerosos banqueros que administraban la hacienda pública, pero también, poseía numerosos embajadores de los reinos sometidos o los que son aliados, del cual eran muy pocos.

Muchos civiles, incluyendo a de los vasallos trabajaban para el Imperio conformando la base de la sociedad, además del ejército. Muchos eran campesinos atados a la tierra y otros eran trabajadores urbanos, y obraban en talleres de orfebrería, aunque las conformaban las razas más débiles que no servían en las filas del ejército.

Pero a veces los campesinos se sublevaban, y aunque protestaban por unas mejores condiciones de vida, lo pagaban con violentas represiones, seguidas de ejecuciones, del cual colgaban a varios sublevados en los pueblos como advertencia. Pero al igual que solían hacer cuando conquistaban, podrían masacrar a pueblos enteros.

Desde el gran puerto, ubicado en la capital del Imperio, venían las grandes riquezas de otros lugares, desde materia primas como especias y animales hasta riquezas minerales.

Todo esto llego a un punto de inflexión cuando King Cold y Freezer invitaron a varios nobles y vasallos en una gran audiencia para conversar sobre nuevos temas de suma importancia.

El tema que les toco hablar era sobre el nuevo continente que había descubierto hace años y fue colonizado rápidamente, y que se hallaron metales preciosos, algo que le fascino al monarca y a su hijo, ya que los navegantes les habían dado regalos:

-Ya era hora de encontrar más riquezas, del cual haremos más rico a nuestro imperio, y podremos financiar nuestras próximas campañas, en especial con la Reina, nuestra nueva enemiga-Dijo Freezer.

-Claro señor, ya tenemos las riquezas de esas tierras conquistadas, seguramente aquí están las que más necesitamos-Dijo Dodoria.

-Además que ya hemos sabido que los habitantes autóctonos del nuevo continente andan trabajando en las encomiendas, pero sería mejor ir mas allá de esas colonias-Dijo Zarbon.

-No olvide señor, con esa gran montaña en la que hallaron minerales preciosos, nos han traído buenas riquezas desde la Gran Colonia, y por eso nos hemos convertido en el imperio más rico del mundo-Expreso Sorbet.

-Sí, pero debemos tener cuidado, se han sabido que hay piratas que conocen las riquezas y hasta nuestros enemigos como la Reina han contratado corsarios que atacan nuestras naves-Dijo King Cold.

Después de haber meditado con los ojos cerrados, Freezer dijo su opinión:

-No hay que perder tiempo, las riquezas del nuevo mundo nos esperan, será mejor que preparen a las fuerzas especiales Ginyu para que vayamos iniciando el viaje hacia el continente.

-Sería mejor que avisemos a los gobernadores y funcionarios de su presencia, señor-Dijo Sorbet.

-Puede ser que hayan tribus belicosas, aunque hemos sabido que las tribus que se afiliaron a nuestras colonias son pacíficas, del cual será mejor ir preparándonos-Dijo Zarbon.

-No tengas miedo, cualquier cosa los abatiremos, además son tribus atrasadas y nada se compara con nuestra tecnología armamentística-Dijo Dodoria.

-Como sea, mi hijo tiene razón, hay que ir hacia esas tierras, arrasa con todo lo que te oponga hijo-Expreso King Cold.

-Gracias papa, pero yo estaré a la cabeza de esto, ya que siendo comandante de esta expedición, no dejare que nada falle-Exclamo Freezer.

-Además, en algunos mares del imperio, esos piratas andan provocando estragos-Dijo uno de los funcionarios.

-Sí, algunas ciudades y pueblos de la costa han sido arrasadas-Dijo otro.

-No se preocupen por eso, cuando mi hijo finalice con la expedición nos encargaremos de limpiar las aguas y mares de esa plaga, no quedara ninguno-Respondió King Cold.

Sin perder tiempo, prepararon los barcos, las armas y las provisiones para ir yendo hacia el nuevo continente, además de las fuerzas especiales Ginyu, que eran los caballeros, iban soldados de todas las razas, acompañados de marineros y esclavos.

Cuando el monarca de casco orgánico con cuernos y armadura adornada con arabescos subió a su galeón insignia, le dijo a su padre:

-Con esta expedición, hare saber al mundo entero y a esa testaruda de la Reina, que tan poderoso es el Gran Freezer.

Así, después de haber preparado todo, los barcos, ya sean galeones, carabelas y naos zarparon rumbo al nuevo continente, en donde los riquezas les esperaban.


	2. El mundo de Picoro

Capítulo 2-El mundo de Picoro

Todo comenzó cuando aquellos navegantes del Gran Imperio desembarcaron y pusieron pie en la playa, aunque los habitantes autóctonos los recibieron amablemente, estos exploradores reclamaron las tierras para el Gran Freezer.

Los navegantes vieron a los habitantes autóctonos como seres atrasados y no civilizados, del cual no dudaron en imponer la civilización sobre ellos.

Por su esplendorosa vegetación y su hermoso paisaje, no tardaron en fundar la colonia, del cual prepararon flotas enteras para poder construirla casa por casa.

Los primeros gobernantes mantenían buenas relaciones con algunos pueblos próximos a la ciudad, pero las tribus belicosas como los caníbales fueron vencidos y los sobrevivientes obligados a trabajar la tierra. De ahí, surgieron el sistema de encomiendas, que aunque trabajaban para los colonos, a cambio de ser civilizados, los indígenas tenían deudas que podría durar por el resto de su existencia.

Después de haber descubierto parte el continente, los súbditos de Freezer se limitaron a explorar el territorio costero y colonizarlo, del cual ha surgido la segunda colonia más al norte. La primera exportaba materia prima y la segunda exportaba metales preciosos de la gran mina hallada en las cercanías, del cual la hizo la más rica.

Más alejado de las colonias, estaban los pueblos, que según se decía, eran civilizaciones más avanzadas que las pequeñas tribus, ya que han formado urbes y comunidades; aunque se decía que ahí estaban las riquezas que el Gran Freezer anhelaba.

Pero hubo un hombre de piel color verde que provenía de uno de aquellos pueblos, y se llamaba Picoro. Serio y de poco sonreír, y con un carácter duro, fue criado en la colonia, aunque no se adaptó del todo, ya que era poco social; pero lo que aprendió era a usar las armas blancas y de fuego, además de conocer algo de la forma de vida de los colonos.

Su padre había huido de su pueblo, porque ocurrió una gran tormenta que asolo las tierras, del cual muchos indígenas huyeron, pero muchos se quedaron y reconstruyeron sus pueblos y ciudades, aunque algunas desaparecieron. Pero no llego a conocerlo bien, ya que murió de bebe y lo crio un monje, que le enseño a leer. Al morir el clérigo, lo crio un armero, del cual aprendió a usar las armas. Aunque ya crecido, lo abandono y decidió volver a su pueblo, aunque tenía su propia casa alejada del pueblo.

Namek como se llamaba la tierra natal de Picoro, se ubicaba alrededor de unos canales y el centro era una urbe sencilla con casas circulares hechas de piedra y cal, alrededor de esa ciudad había una muralla que servía para protegerse del enemigo.

Los habitantes, que eran seres asexuales, tenían una vida sencilla. Muchos eran campesinos que trabajaban la tierra y plantaban muchos vegetales para consumo alimenticio como las mazorcas entre otros cultivos; y también se cultivaban en las chinampas para aprovechar el agua del canal. Mientras que otros vivían en la urbe en donde ejercían de obreros.

Era una especie de sociedad socialista, que se dividía en ancianos, sacerdotes, obreros, campesinos, niños y estaban aquellos que tenían el rol de guerreros, cuya función era defender la ciudad de las fuerzas enemigas; muchos eran jóvenes y hombres maduros.

A veces comerciaban con otras tribus del cual intercambiaban productos que eran vegetales hasta metales para algunos usos.

Los sacerdotes, cuyo rol lo tenían la mayoría de los ancianos, eran la clase más respetada, y también eran astrónomos y veían los movimientos de las estrellas en busca de presagios.

Los ritos eran de suma importancia, y mucha gente asistía a los rituales de los sacerdotes, y siempre se preparaban para una celebración. Las celebraciones eran danzas en donde los bailarines se pintaban y usaban máscaras y trajes con plumas. A veces había luchas cuerpo a cuerpo entre los guerreros.

La máxima autoridad de la ciudad era el Gran Patriarca, una persona justa y de buen corazón, que era descendiente de los habitantes más antiguos, y también, uno de los sobrevivientes de la gran tormenta.

En la zona de los campesinos, vivía Dende y su hermano Scargo que solían ayudar a los ancianos, como Moori que era su mejor amigo, y también de Nail, un joven que estaba dispuesto a ser guerrero porque solía practicar las artes de la guerra.

Mientras Picoro se la pasaba meditando cuando no hacia ninguna tarea en su hogar, apareció un sujeto encapuchado que toco su puerta, él se sorprendió y al abrirle le dijo de modo amenazante:

-¿Qué quieres aquí extraño?

-Hola, mucho gusto, soy un visitante de la colonia y quisiera saber de su pueblo para escribirlo en mis crónicas-Le respondió el encapuchado.

-Pues ve al pueblo, aquí no hay nada que saber-Le respondió y le cerró la puerta.

-Pero que carácter-Dijo enojado.

Siguiendo con su camino, el visitante llego al pueblo y les dijo a los campesinos:

-Hola, vengo de la colonia y quisiera saber de su pueblo.

-Sea bienvenido-Le saludo uno de los namekianos.

Así, amablemente, los ancianos los guiaron en la visita a la pequeña urbe, aunque los verdosos habitantes lo miraban con extrañeza.

Aquel visitante se sentía fascinado por la cultura de los namekianos, como su forma de vida y de la urbe, y cualquier detalle lo escribía en su libreta.

Sin embargo, fue a visitar el gran castillo, que era de forma piramidal y el templo, y al visitar al Gran Patriarca, quedo fascinado por los objetos de oro que había, que solo eran adornos para los namekianos:

-Debo decir que son un gran pueblo-Dijo el cronista.

-Muchísimas gracias, cualquier cosa que deseen se las daremos-Dijo el Patriarca.

-Bueno, quisiera una de esas estatuillas.

-Pues adelante, tómela, nos gusta hacer objetos de oro, porque es un metal muy precioso-Le dijo el cacique.

-Sí, muy precioso-Le respondió fascinado.

Así, el cronista se despidió amablemente de los namekianos, aunque a Nail y a Moori les pareció sospechoso aquel sujeto:

-Me parece muy extraño ese hombre-Dijo el anciano.

-También yo, no me fio de los hombres que vinieron del otro mundo-Dijo Nail.

Después de despedirse, el cronista se introdujo en la selva y continúo su camino, aunque acariciando el hermoso regalo que le dieron.

Sin embargo, a Picoro le disgustaban los de la colonia, ya que veía a sus habitantes como seres crueles y ambiciosos.


	3. La conquista

Capítulo 3-La conquista

Desde el horizonte en el océano, Freezer admiraba el paisaje del nuevo mundo y noto que era hermoso.

Así, la gran flota del Gran Freezer, compuesta por galeones, naos y carabelas, de guerra, de transporte y de comercio, llegaba hacia la costa, y ni bien echaban anclas, desembarcaban numerosos soldados con piezas de artillería y con caballos, seguidos por oficiales, los soldados marchaban bien armados, con lanzas y arcabuces.

Pero primero pararon a descansar en la colonia, en donde los recibió el gobernador Nappa los recibió:

-¿Sabe algo de los pueblos?-Pregunto el monarca.

-Claro señor, uno de los cronistas que envié a investigar me trajo un objeto de oro solido-Respondió Nappa.

-¡Qué bien! Eso es lo que quería saber-Respondió Freezer fascinado.

-Creo que debe haber más pueblos-Opino Sorbet.

-Eso parece. Zarbon, Dodoria y Kiwi, preparen a los soldados, las riquezas de esos pueblos nos esperan-Ordeno el monarca.

A sonido de trompetas, los soldados comenzaron a avanzar, junto con caballos y criaturas robustas que eran paquidermos, que servían de tiro para las carretas y las pesadas piezas de artillería.

Nada debía interponerse en su camino y a su paso, cortaban toda clase de vegetación hasta árboles. Estuvieron así en un breve tiempo, aunque descansaban algunas horas, pero nada podía detener el deseo de Freezer por obtener esas riquezas que el anhelaba.

Esa mañana, mientras los campesinos namekianos comenzaban su labor del día, vieron desde lejos, como aquel ejército se iba a acercando, haciendo temblar la tierra.

Los habitantes, incluyendo a todos los que estaban en las murallas, quedaron pasmados al ver al Gran Freezer con su ejército, que del cual se detuvo a unos cuantos metros.

Moori y sus compañeros no daban crédito a lo que veían, incluso Dende y Scargo, pero uno de los sacerdotes dijo:

-Sera mejor saber que quieren.

-No parecen amistosos-Opino uno.

-Igual, de cualquier modo que los guerreros estén preparados por si acaso-Dijo otro.

Un cuerpo de delegados de los sacerdotes y ancianos, incluyendo a Moori se acercó para hablar con el gran comandante de aquel ejército. Para acercarse, los ancianos y sacerdotes cruzaron el canal en canoa para recibir y conversar con los visitantes, los recibieron amablemente con guirnaldas de flores, pero Freezer y los suyos los rechazaban.

Aunque les acompañaban Sorbet y sus oficiales para deliberar, solo bastaba con la palabra del monarca para hablar por todos:

-Hola a todos, soy Freezer el gran emperador del mundo-Pronuncio.

-Sean bienvenidos a Namek-Saludo uno de los sacerdotes.

-Bien, seré breve, necesito que me entreguen todo sus posesiones, incluso el oro, y a cambio ustedes pasaran a ser vasallos directos, pero les dejare vivir en sus tierras si aceptan esta oferta-Pronuncio.

Mientras deliberaban en secreto, uno de los sacerdotes hablo por todos:

-La respuesta es no, esta es la tierra de nuestros antepasados y sea como fuere nos quedaremos aquí.

-Está bien, no me queda otra opción-Dijo Freezer y volteo hacia sus oficiales haciendo un guiño.

Cuando se dieron cuenta de la señal, los sacerdotes volvieron corriendo hacia las murallas, y Moori les dijo a todos:

-Prepárense a defender la ciudad, todos, rápido.

-Lo sabía, esos quieren conquistarnos-Opino Nail.

-¿Qué haremos?-Pregunto asustado Dende.

-Ustedes y los demás niños vayan con los ancianos, un grupo de guerreros les acompañaran, vayan y después los alcanzo-Respondió Moori.

Mientras se preparaban en las murallas, los guerreros namekianos salieron armados con lanzas, machetes de piedra filosa, hondas, masas, arcos y flechas, pero algunos con el uso de sus puños les bastaban. En frente de ellos, los infantes del imperio avanzaban gritando y agitando sus armas.

Así, fuerzas aborígenes y del enemigo chocaron violentamente, enfrentándose en un combate desigual, donde combatían cuerpo a cuerpo, matándose los unos a los otros. A pesar de que las simples armas abatieron a varios, muchos guerreros perecieron por las armas de acero; algunos atacaron lanzándose, pero perecieron al ser blanco de las armas de fuego.

Por la superioridad tecnológica, varios soldados pudieron avanzar acompañados de los arcabuceros y acercarse a las murallas, aunque algunos fueron alcanzados por las flechas de los arqueros.

Mientras tanto, algunos soldados llegaron a la casa de Picoro y sin sospechar nada ingresaron. Quedaron un poco impresionados al ver las armas de fuego, y cuando apareció Picoro les dijo:

-¿Qué desean?

-Entrégate o date por muerto-Respondió uno.

Los cinco soldados se lanzaron sobre el guerrero solitario, y cuando esquivo sus ataques, les encajo unos tremendos puñetazos y unas patadas que los dejaron fuera de combate:

-Al parecer tenemos compañía, será mejor que me ocupe de esto-Dijo.

Al ver como el enemigo avanzaba a la urbe, prepararon su vestimenta y sus armas y fue a escondidas hacia allá.

Muchos de los guerreros que fueron a enfrentar al enemigo en campo abierto cuando el enemigo avanzaba, encontraron la muerte fácilmente cuando vino la caballería, en la que participaron las fuerzas especiales Ginyu, haciendo que muchos de sus oponentes perecieran cuando eran alcanzados. Algunos namekianos les encararon a los que estaban ahí, pero a pesar de su valor, algunos lo pagaron con su vida.

Cuando los guerreros namekianos eran reducidos numéricamente, el Gran Freezer y su estado mayor se estuvo acercando, y a su paso pisoteaban a los heridos y agonizantes, sin importar que fueran de su propio bando.

Lo más monstruoso, era que enviaron a los saibamens y a los fieros caninos que producían estragos en los que huían; algunos les encaraban, pero como eran numerosos pudieron abatir a varios.

Algunos namekianos atacaron al tirano con su sequito, pero con la ayuda de sus guerreros encontraron la muerte fácilmente, gracias a la sagacidad de los oficiales y de los mejores guerreros, abatieron a sus enemigos en un feroz combate, mientras que los heridos eran pisoteados por las patas de los caballos:

-Vamos, avancemos, las riquezas nos esperan-Ordeno el tirano.

Como había un canal cerca, se necesitó de brigantinas para demoler las murallas con la artillería, del cual fue exitoso. Poco después venían más y con muchos soldados. Algunos guerreros que estaban en canoas intentaron rechazarlos, pero con la superioridad tecnológica fueron abatidos fácilmente.

La resistencia en las murallas acabo cuando los soldados las destruyeron con la artillería, incluyendo a la gran puerta y cuando estos penetraron a sangre y fuego, provoco la desmoralización de los defensores que cayeron fácilmente, mientras que otros retrocedían.

Los atacantes avanzaban por la urbe gritando y golpeando a civiles, algunos mostraron resistencia, pero perecieron. Poco a poco iban avanzando hacia el Gran Templo.

Cuando encontraron a Moori y los demás, fueron detenidos por Nail y los guerreros, aunque uno de los arcabuceros mato a Scargo; y cuando uno de los soldados de nombre Napple iba a tocarlo, apareció Picoro y con gran sagacidad dio muerte al militar de piel anaranjada y con cuernos, y a sus compañeros:

-Muchas gracias Picoro, necesitábamos de tu ayuda-Dijo Moori.

-No me importa, tendremos que huir, sería inútil quedarse aquí-Respondió con seriedad.

-¿Tú crees?-Pregunto Nail incrédulo.

-Si avanzan al Gran Templo, todo estará perdido y sin más que decir, síganme-Ordeno.

-¿Qué crees que harán ellos?-Pregunto Dende.

-Arrasaran con todo, y si es necesario, mataran sin piedad-Respondió.

Y sin más que decir, aquel grupo salió a escondidas de la ciudad junto con Picoro, y a su paso, se llevaban algunas provisiones y armas de los caídos.

Para que pudiera ingresar a la ciudad, pusieron en el puente principal una alfombra roja para que pasara el Gran Freezer y su estado mayor, mientras los soldados se hacían a un lado.

Los guerreros defendieron heroicamente el Gran Templo, en donde la puntería de los arqueros provocaba estragos en los atacantes, hasta que la resistencia finalizaba cuando el enemigo avanzaba con la ayuda de las armas de fuego.

Mientras el tirano se acercaba con su estado mayor, los soldados alzaban sus armas en señal de una victoria segura. Sin poder hacer nada, los defensores se rindieron, mientras veían pasar al vencedor y su sequito.

Uno de los soldados, de nombre Orlen mato a un namekianos herido con su lanza y le dijo:

-Ya lo mate.

Pero Freezer le apunto con su dedo y le disparo un rayo que le atravesó la coraza y cayó muerto:

-¿Es necesario que me digan lo que hacen?-Pregunto y todos negaron con la cabeza.

Así, el Gran Freezer subió acompañado al templo piramidal y se encontró ante el Patriarca y le ordeno que se entregara, del cual el jefe namekiano se entregó sin mostrar resistencia.

Después de prender al Gran Patriarca, algunos guerreros se negaron a que se lo lleven y se lanzaron contra los soldados, pero con la ayuda de Ginyu y de sus compañeros, incluso de Tagoma, encontraron la muerte rápidamente, aunque Zarbon y Dodoria pusieron algo de su parte.

El gran templo corrió la misma suerte de ser quemado junto con sus ídolos de piedra, ya que al único que debían adorar era al Gran Freezer, después de que pillaron los objetos de artesanía hechos con oro.

Mientras tanto, Avo, Cado, Frog y los soldados pillaban casa por casa, acumulando productos vegetales que cargaban en las carretas, además de las piedras preciosas que era lo más valioso.

Cuando estaban por irse, Freezer dijo:

-No lo destruyan, aquí habrá una nueva ciudad.

-¿Qué haremos con los civiles?-Pregunto Sorbet.

-Encadénenlos y llévenlos a la colonia de inmediato-Ordeno.

Desde una colina, Picoro y los demás veían como saqueaban la urbe, mientras que Moori soltó algunas lágrimas cuando el Gran Templo era quemado:

-Esto no se quedara así, ese tirano pagara caro haber hecho esto, lo juro por la memoria de mi padre-Dijo Picoro.

-¿Y si vamos con Kami-sama?-Pregunto Dende.

-Tal vez nos ayude-Dijo Nail.

-Está bien-Acepto Picoro.


	4. Camino de destrucción y muerte

Capítulo 4-Camino de destrucción y muerte

Después de ese cruento saqueo a Namek, del cual la ciudad fue convertida en una nueva posesión del Imperio Universal, el Gran Freezer no estaba satisfecho todavía. Junto con su ejército, marcho rumbo a hacia los demás pueblos en busca de más riquezas.

Pero los caminos en los que debía atravesar no eran fáciles, ya que se topaban con espesas selvas, en donde habitaban animales peligrosos; pero eso no era obstáculo para el gran ejército, ya que como había llegado a Namek, también haría lo mismo.

Uno de esos pueblos a los que llegaron, cuyos habitantes tenían las cabezas cónicas y de piel carmesí, se caracterizaba por sacrificar a los prisioneros de guerra para ofrecérselo a sus deidades, algo que espantaba a los namekianos, ya que no se llevaban bien con ellos y han sido sus enemigos en varias ocasiones, y a los vencidos los sacrificaban sin mostrar piedad. Pero sobre todo, crearon una esplendorosa urbe con una rica cultura basada en la astronomía y en la mitología relacionada con la naturaleza. Y su sociedad estaba dividida en caciques, nobles, guerreros, campesinos y esclavos, estos últimos conformaban la base.

Cuando aquel monarca de casco orgánico con cuernos puso un pie en el territorio indígena, los habitantes fueron a contarles a la autoridad del numeroso ejército, del cual al verlo, ordeno decirles que se rendían incondicionalmente, ya que sabía que no podían enfrentar a un ejército tan numeroso.

Ahí, uno de los nobles indígenas les dijo:

-Nos rendimos incondicionalmente.

-¡Qué bien! Nos facilitaron el trabajo de someterlos-Dijo Freezer.

Aunque no mostraron resistencia alguna, los soldados comenzaron a capturar gente con la intención de esclavizarlas, pero varios pobladores, entre ellos algunos nobles y guerreros huyeron hacia la jungla, sin que fueran perseguidos.

El cacique, junto con varios nobles y sacerdotes, fueron llevados ante el Gran Freezer, del cual les dijo:

-Espero que les guste un nuevo hogar.

-¿Dónde queda?-Pregunto el cacique con un rostro serio.

-Sera en la colonia, y ahí se quedaran por el resto de su vida-Respondió despreocupado.

-Pues prefiero morir-Respondió.

-Está bien, te hago el favor-Dijo Freezer lanzando rayos desde los ojos.

Los presentes quedaron perplejos al ver a su jefe muerto, mientras se los llevaban con los demás prisioneros.

Siguiendo, el gran ejército del tirano continuo hacia un pueblo, cuya ciudad se situaba en las montañas, cuyo modo se subsistir se basaba en la agricultura también.

Mientras el gran ejército del tirano se aproximaba, un chasqui, que eran el correo de ese pueblo, dio aviso a toda la ciudad y por ultimo al cacique de que se acercaba el ejército del conquistador.

Como parecían amenazantes, el cacique ordeno que los guerreros vayan a enfrentarlos y que preparen la defensa de la ciudad, del cual participarían los civiles también, además de los nobles.

Mientras se acercaban, vieron a los guerreros indígenas aproximarse, cuando Zarbon y Dodoria, pararon a los soldados, el tirano ordeno:

-Que todos estén en posición-

-Como usted ordene, señor-Respondió Zarbon.

Al momento en que todos se incomodaban, ya sean los jinetes y arcabuceros, Dodoria ordeno que avancen, y así obedecieron.

La fuerza del ejército de Freezer se impuso sobre los ejércitos de los aborígenes del cual chocó y se enfrentaron en un tremendo combate desigual cuerpo a cuerpo, pero por la superioridad tecnológica, muchos guerreros encontraron la muerte en campos de batalla. Y cuando cargaba la caballería era mucho más peor para sus oponentes; allí Ginyu y sus compañeros en compañía de más soldados abatieron a muchos oponentes.

A pesar del valor y de la sagacidad de los guerreros, que del cual combatieron en una sangrienta batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, poco y nada pudieron hacer cuando los soldados del tirano avanzaron hacia la ciudad.

Al ingresar a la urbe, los civiles se lanzaron contra los atacantes, pero poco después muchos fueron abatidos por los tiros de arcabuces. Pero después supieron que el cacique y varios nobles se refugiaron en la colina en donde se ubicaba la residencia del cacique.

Cuando Tagoma se adelantó, ordeno:

-¿Que esperan? Suban a esa colina-

Cuando los soldados escalaban en la colina para capturar al cacique, se encontraron con una tenaz resistencia que impidió que avanzaran, del cual los guardias les tiraban rocas y palos; pero Zarbon, Dodoria y Shishami, ordenaron traer las piezas de artillería.

Cuando los soldados pusieron los cañones apuntando a la cima, los disparos hicieron estragos entre los guardias, del cual facilito que los soldados avancen, y cuando llegaban a la cima, mataban de forma despiadada a los guerreros, pero también los oficiales ayudaron.

Zarbon y Dodoria lograron llegar al palacio y acabaron con varios defensores, mientras que otros cargaron contra los nobles que mostraron resistencia. El cacique intento huir, pero Tagoma y Shishami lograron cortarle el camino.

Con el cacique en su poder, fue llevado encadenado y llevado detrás de los caballos de Zarbon y Dodoria, y azotado por Kiwi y Appule. Algunos de los nobles que estaban ahí presentes fueron agredidos brutalmente y despojados de sus adornos de oro. Mientras que encontraron muchos objetos de oro, lo que fue pillado inmediatamente y cargado en las mulas.

Tagoma y Shishami disfrutaban de lo pillado, incluso Ginyu, Avo, Cado y sus compañeros, mientras que otros empujaban a los indígenas que llevaban los objetos de oro.

Ya en su poder, Freezer ordeno que el cacique fuera ejecutado ante los ojos de los indígenas, tal y como era la costumbre con los adversarios que ofrecían resistencia; y cuando lo hizo, los indígenas lloraron desconsolados:

-Sáquenlos de aquí-Ordeno Freezer.

-Sí, señor-Respondió Sorbet.

Después, se ordenó que los nobles sean masacrados por participar en la resistencia, incluyendo a varios civiles. Y cuando llevaban a los prisioneros y el botín, se ordenó izar la bandera de Freezer en el palacio del cacique ejecutado, del cual comenzarían a colonizarlo de inmediato.

Muchos de los sobrevivientes, desde los chicos hasta los ancianos eran llevado en filas y custodiadas por soldados, algunos a caballo. Pero por crueldad, algunos eran llevados a latigazos cargando cosas, algunos caían al suelo y eran azotados hasta que eran debilitados o morían.

Algunos de los guerreros, ya sean los namekianos, corrían la peor suerte de ser ejecutados de formas monstruosas como ser quemados vivos y ser mutilados manos y pies, como castigo de osar enfrentar al Gran Freezer.

Solo faltaba avanzar hacia pueblos que habitaban en la selva, pero algunas estaban enfrentadas entre sí. Y sin perder más tiempo, fueron hacia ellas.

Cuando irrumpieron, pacifica o violentamente, algunos poblados se rindieron sin mostrar resistencia, pero el gran Freezer les ordeno que les entregaran todas sus riquezas como los objetos de oro y plata que más le importaban, pero también debían entregar lo que producían. Por eso, cada cacique se lo entregaba en frente de sus narices y le explicaba lo que le entregaba.

A veces pedían mujeres, para una sola especialidad: satisfacer los deseos sexuales de los soldados. Mientras que a otras las disfrazaban para satisfacer a los ojos de los espectadores con sus bailes.

Lo que se supo que poco a poco, los sobrevivientes de varios poblados arrasados por el gran Freezer comenzaron a perecer por las extrañas enfermedades, seguramente traídas por los temibles conquistadores. Muchos se enfermaban y sin cura posible morían; y después eran amontonados para que fueran incinerados, o simplemente, dejados ahí para que se pudrieran.

Después, cuando estaban dispuestos a descansar antes de partir, el gran Freezer ordeno a Kiwi y a Appule que vayan con una tropa de soldados hacia la selva para que investiguen si hay otros pueblos, ya que si había, enviarían expediciones para someter a más indígenas para después esclavizarlos y tomar sus tierras:

-Ha sido una conquista sensacional, Gran Freezer-Dijo Sorbet.

-Claro, con este oro obtenido, podre financiar mi guerra contra la Reina, y así, acabare con todo su reino, para demostrarle quien es el emperador del Imperio Universal-Respondió Freezer.


	5. Los sobrevivientes

Capítulo 5: Los sobrevivientes

Después de caminar muchos kilómetros, Picoro y varios sobrevivientes atravesaron una frondosa jungla, del cual fue difícil cruzar, ya que había arenas movedizas y animales agresivos:

-¿Falta mucho?-Pregunto Dende.

-Ya dejen de quejarse, no debemos estar muy lejos-Respondió Picoro.

-No se preocupen, cuando lleguemos hasta ahí descansaremos-Dijo Moori.

Sin embargo, Kiwi y sus cinco acompañantes iban tras los pasos de Picoro y sus seguidores, mientras que Chopsui, Raspberry y Blueberry preparaban los arcabuces:

-No debemos defraudar al Gran Freezer, debemos hallar al menos una aldea-Decía Kiwi.

-No te apures, a veces debemos ser precavidos, porque podemos toparnos con indígenas agresivos-Le decía Appule.

Cuando escucharon algunos ruidos a metros de ellos, iban a acercarse, pero Kiwi les dijo en voz baja:

-A donde vayan, les seguiremos.

Sin embargo, Nail pudo escuchar algunos pasos y dijo:

-Creo que alguien nos está siguiendo.

-Creo que debe ser un animal-Opino Moori.

-No lo creo, eran como pasos-Respondió.

-Ocúltense, nosotros nos haremos cargo-Ordeno Picoro.

Ahí, aquel oficial ordeno a Banan y a Chopsui que se separaran de los dos arcabuceros que estaban con ellos, para que busquen a Picoro y sus compañeros; mientras que Kiwi saldría a buscar con el cabezón de Appule:

-Recuerda, si son hostiles mátalos sin mostrar piedad-Le decía.

-Te entiendo-Le respondió.

Cuando el bigotón y el morado hallaron a Dende y a varios, estos se acercaron desenvainando sus espadas, amenazándoles:

-Ríndanse o mueran-Dijo Banan.

-No tienen a donde huir-Amenazaba Chopsui.

Y de repente, Nail y varios guerreros se lanzaron contra ellos, pero también Moori intervino y les dio de palazos, hasta que estos dos soldados fueron ultimados por los ataques de Nail.

Cuando los escucharon, aquellos dos arcabuceros fueron al ataque y tuvieron que pasar dificultosamente por un pantano, y cuando uno de los ancianos los vio, estos les apuntaron con sus armas:

Si te mueves disparamos-Dijo Raspberry.

Y de repente, salieron unos tentáculos a la superficie, eran cefalópodos carnívoros que agarraron a los dos arcabuceros que ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de disparar sus armas, y el anciano observo pasmado como eran arrastrado al agua para ser devorados por los voraces moluscos.

Al escuchar esos gritos, Kiwi y Appule se separaron y fueron a explorar, mientras que desenvainaban sus espadas.

El oficial se encontró con Picoro, y le dijo:

-No te muevas salvaje.

-No tengo porque oírte, idiota-Le respondió.

-Pues prepárate a morir-Le dijo enojado.

Ambos enemigos se enfrentaron cuerpo a cuerpo, y aunque el morado oficial les tiraba sablazos, el namekiano los esquivaba hasta el punto en que lo desarmo; ahí lucharon usando los puños y las patadas.

Appule iba a acercarse a los namekianos y de repente, recibió unos dardos en el cuello, y al momento de sacárselos, cayó al suelo y no se movió, ya que estaban envenenados. Y esos dardos, fueron disparados desde una cerbatana por unos indígenas.

Sin embargo, Picoro le encajo un tremendo puñetazo al oficial en su cara, pero Kiwi nos estaba dispuesto a rendirse, del cual tomo su espada y corrió en dirección a él para matarlo, pero Picolo lo volvió a desarmar de un golpe y al tomar su espada, le hundió la hoja en el cuello y Kiwi cayo muerto.

En ese momento, aquellos indígenas los rodearon, pero Moori hizo una señas y uno de los aborígenes, les dijo con seña para que les siguieran.

Siguiendo a los aborígenes, los namekianos llegaron a la aldea del jefe Lautaro, un cacique valiente que logro resistir con éxito a algunas de las huestes de Freezer que pudieron atravesar la jungla, del cual ninguno pudo huir por la hostilidad de la jungla. Su poblado poseía un cerco de madera para defenderse, aunque el valor de sus guerreros les bastaba.

Cuando se sentaron a comer con los aborígenes, Moori le dijo:

-Un gran ejército ha devastado nuestro poblado, pero siguiendo a Picoro nos vengaremos e iremos a la colonia.

-Nos es fácil ir allá, los habitantes de ese lugar son gente mala-Respondió Lautaro.

-Pero con la ayuda de otros aborígenes, juntaremos fuerzas y nos enfrentaremos a ese malvado de Freezer-Dijo Nail.

-Pero antes debemos ir con Kami-sama, el gran sabio-Dijo Dende.

-Pero será mejor descansar, iremos mañana-Respondió Picoro.

Cuando estaban a punto de partir en dirección al templo de Kami-sama, el jefe hablo y les dijo:

-Les deseo mucha suerte y que logren vencer a aquel enemigo.

-Muchísimas gracias-Dijo Dende.

-Haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo-Expreso Nail.

Después de hacer una reverencia, los namekianos se dirigieron hacia su destino.

En poco tiempo, lograron llegar hasta el templo piramidal de Kami-sama, el namekiano más sabio, y del cual, era la otra mitad de Picoro, que si este moría, también le pasaría a él.

Mientras subían las escaleras, Moori les decía:

-Kami-sama llego a conocer al Gran Patriarca, y como es muy sabio, vive solo como un ermitaño, y muchos pueblos lo han ido a visitar para saber de su sabiduría.

-¡Increíble!-Expreso Dende.

Finalmente, llegaron e hicieron una gran reverencia al sabio namekiano, quien vivía con su asistente de raza negra mr. Popo y de su gato:

-Sean bienvenidos-Les saludo amablemente.

-Mucho gusto, venimos a aquí porque Namek ha sido atacado por las fuerzas extranjeras, que poseen amplia tecnología y han devastado nuestro pueblo-Explico Moori.

-Sí, y han esclavizado a muchos de nosotros-Dijo Nail.

-Comprendo, y creo que Picoro ya lo sabe-Dijo el sabio.

-Yo he estado con esas personas, y son muy ambiciosas, por eso no quise estar con ellos-Contesto Picoro.

Al escucharlos, Kami-sama opto por ayudarles, y además les dijo mientras comían:

-Deben estar unidos, deben buscar sus puntos débiles y si ellos tienen enemigos, únanse a ellos, no se arrepentirán.

-Y eso haremos-Contesto Nail.

-Pero deberán tener un líder quien los guie y ese será Picoro-Dijo.

Cuando todos los miraban, este cerro los ojos para pensar y al abrirlos dijo:

-Está bien, seré yo quien los guie.

-Se buen caudillo, la libertad de los pueblos de este continente depende de ti-Le dijo.

-De acuerdo, pero no aceptare agradecimientos-Contesto sin sonreír.

Mientras esperaban para partir, algunos soldados se divertían jugando a las apuestas y otros disfrutaban de la compañía de las jóvenes indígenas. Ahí, Reecoom, Gurdo, Yiz y Booter bebían y comían groseramente, al igual que Avo y Cado, burlándose los unos a los otros, mientras que otros compartían su alegría; aunque Tagoma y Shishami eran un poco más serios.

Pero también, Dodoria eligió a cuatro soldados como Violak, Pensauce, uno con cara de pez y otro con cara de sapo, a quienes les dijo:

-Han sido buenos soldados y si hacen un buen trabajo en la colonia, los ascenderé de rango.

-Muchas gracias-Respondió Violak.

Ya habiendo concluido con su conquista, y de haber pillado muchas riquezas de incalculable valor en metales, además de materias primas, junto con muchos esclavos, el tirano estaba dispuesto a volver.

Así, el gran Freezer vuelve hacia su flota, y cargando todo el botín, se preparaba para partir a la capital de su imperio, en donde su padre lo esperaba orgulloso, tal como lo recibía por sus conquistas.

Pero también, muchos de los prisioneros fueron llevados en barcos que se dirigirían a las colonias para que sirvan de esclavos, del cual muchos irían a parar a las encomiendas y a la gran mina; muchos de ellos, sin importar sexo o edad iban amontonados en los barcos.

Mientras preparaban el galeón insignia, el Gran Patriarca era empujado a punta de arcabuz, pero igual era persistente, mientras que Freezer lo miraba divertidamente.

Cuando las naves, inclusive la insignia estaban preparadas, levaron anclas y partieron. A bordo, los esbirros y oficiales de Freezer disfrutaban del botín del mineral precioso, mientras que otros disfrutaban de la comida y del vino. Del cual, Freezer junto con Sorbet, Zarbon, Dodoria, Tagoma, Shishami, Ginyu y sus compañeros levantaron sus cálices y brindaron.


	6. La colonia

Capítulo 6-La colonia

Después de haber pasado la noche en el templo de Kami-sama, se despidieron de él, incluso Picoro que no le hizo más que una reverencia, y partieron rumbo a la colonia.

Después de haber atravesado la jungla, atravesaron pueblos desiertos, del cual fueron devastados por el enemigo, además que vieron aldeas en construcción:

-Esos malditos, ya han puesto sus asentamientos-Dijo Moori.

-Igual, no duraran mucho-Dijo Nail.

Antes de llegar a la colonia, procuraron cazar algún animal para comer; y después de realizarlo, todos comieron, aunque Picoro lo hacía solo y sin conversar con nadie.

Poco después, cuando llegaron a los alrededores de la colonia, vieron las diversas haciendas y plantaciones que había, del cual se sabía que ahí muchos de los aborígenes iban a parar a las encomiendas para trabajar, pero las condiciones de vida no eran buenas. Como eran mano de obra barata, trabajaban de sol a sol.

Además supieron como ingresaban los trabajadores a las encomiendas: primero pasaban a formar fila, así los encomenderos los miraba y los escogían, y después los elegidos eran transportados con ayuda de los capataces.

Los trabajos en la encomiendas eran cosechar en las plantaciones y recoger los frutos. Otros eran empleados para construir edificios. Pero otros eran llevados hacia las minas en busca de minerales preciosos.

Pero lo malo, era que muchos de los trabajadores eran maltratados. A veces los mismos encomenderos se encargaban de los azotes, si eran lentos o no eran buenos trabajando, pero a veces lo hacían por pura maldad; del cual no era de extrañar que muchos murieran de esa forma.

A veces, Nappa y varios funcionarios iban a las encomiendas para ver si todo estaba en orden; y al igual que los mismos capataces y encomenderos, también se encargaban de los castigos a los trabajadores, aunque lo hacían por puro sadismo.

Moori, Dende y otros no podían creer lo que veían, y Nail expreso con desagrado:

-Son unos monstruos, deberían ser eliminados.

-Para Nail, no debemos hacerlo ahora, si no cuando yo lo diga-Le dijo Picoro.

-¿Y cuándo será el momento?-Pregunto Moori.

-Cuando lo piense bien y ahora no es el momento-Contesto.

Y así, los namekianos llegaron a las puertas de la ciudad, pero debieron ir disfrazados de campesinos para no llamar la atención, y Picoro opino:

-Que los demás se queden en el bosque, yo con Moori, Nail y Dende iremos a investigar.

-Como usted ordene-Dijo uno.

Moori y Dende quedaron impresionados al ver la gran urbe, llena de edificios y casas de muchos pisos, y calles ruidosas con mucha gente de distinta raza.

En la colonia, la mayoría de los habitantes eran de las razas que servían al Gran Freezer, incluyendo a los humanoides, mientras que varios grupos eran indígenas autóctonos de la zona y de esclavos traídos de otro continente, estos formaban las capas más bajas de la sociedad.

Fueron a pasear por los negocios en donde se vendían muchos productos y objetos, algunos importados de otros continentes, algo que parecía extraño a los acompañantes de Picoro.

En frente al mar, estaba el fuerte, en donde el gobernador Nappa recibía a los oficiales de alto rango y donde estaba la guarnición de la ciudad, del cual estaba atenta a proteger a la ciudad de todo tipo de delitos.

En el puerto, estaban los astilleros que estaban ocupados en su labor de hacer nuevos barcos, ya sean comerciales o militares.

Al lado de la ciudad, había un poblado fortificado con una precaria muralla en la que poseía algunos cañones, en la que vivían algunos habitantes que decidieron mudarse de la ciudad.

Algo que llamo la atención de los cuatro namekianos fue la catedral de la ciudad, del cual era enorme y muchos iban a rezar ahí. Al ingresar, se veían que muchos de los habitantes les rezaban a las figuras del Gran Freezer, del cual era tomado como una deidad suprema:

-Ese maldito se cree un dios-Dijo Nail con repulsión.

-Es mejor nuestras deidades que este demonio-Dijo Moori en voz baja.

Cuando la misa finalizo, los cuatro namekianos iban a continuar con su exploración, y llegaron a ver a un clérigo comprando indígenas prisioneros, y para saber más, decidieron seguirlo en secreto para saber a dónde iban:

-Me repugna ver a esos clérigos comprando esclavos-Expreso Moori con desagrado.

-¿Qué les harán?-Se preguntó Dende.

-Cállense, y vamos a espiarlo-Dijo Picoro.

El clérigo salió con un par de ayudantes y en carreta fue con los indígenas a las afueras de la ciudad; los namekianos no lo perdían de vista.

Al salir, lo siguieron por un rato hasta llegar a una misión, en donde los clérigos tenían mano de obra barata, en especial de indígenas, del cual trabajaban en las plantaciones, pero como era de suponerse, los trabajadores no recibían un buen trato al igual que en las encomiendas.

Al ingresar a uno, fueron sorprendidos por un clérigo, del cual Nail lo agarro y Picoro le dijo amenazándole:

-Si abres la boca te matare.

-Tranquilos, si yo sé que a ustedes les preocupa los indígenas, ya que son como ustedes-Respondió con calma.

-Espera Picoro, tal vez no sea igual que esos clérigos-Dijo Moori.

-Me presento, me llamo Bartolomé de las Casas y les confieso que yo repudio los malos tratos-Respondió.

-¿Tan malos son?-Pregunto Dende.

-He sido testigo de muchas crueldades cometidas a los indígenas y pienso en denunciar estos malos tratos, ya que también ellos son personas.

-Te entiendo-Dijo Moori.

Bartolomé de las Casas era un clérigo diferente a los demás. Este se oponía al brutal maltrato que sufrían los aborígenes y lo que tenía en mente era defenderlos. Aunque él sabía bien que si llegaba a cuestionar a Freezer corría grave peligro, pero no le tenía miedo, ya que el peligro de no adorar a Freezer, era de ser considerado como hereje y ser ejecutado en la hoguera. Bartolomé ha sido testigo de esas torturas, en donde simplemente confesaban y eran suprimidos impíamente.

Los namekianos le invitaron a unírseles y Picoro le dijo:

-Ven con nosotros, porque tenemos un plan para poder liberarlos, no esperes al Gran Freezer, si es el mismo demonio.

Esa noche, el gobernador Nappa hablaba con los funcionarios y miembros de la elite, incluso con la elite de Dodoria por el control de la burocracia colonial.

Mientras conversaban, bebiendo y comiendo, uno de los funcionarios dijo:

-Le recuerdo excelencia que debemos cuidarnos de los indígenas, ya que son numerosos pueden sublevarse.

-No tenga miedo, hemos hecho muchos controles para someterlos, además nuestras fuerzas podrán aniquilarlos si se sublevan.

-Sí, cuente con nosotros, ya que hemos matado a muchos de esos salvajes-Dijo Pensauce.

-Por eso, pronto nos ascenderán de rango-Dijo Violak.

-Así se habla, aprendan manga de miedosos-Dijo Nappa.

-Pero no se olvide de otro peligro-Dijo uno.

-¿De cuál?-Pregunto el gobernador.

-De Drake, el pirata de la Reina-Dijo el mismo.

-Sí, ningún galeón o nave del Gran Freezer se ha salvado de el-Dijo otro.

-No se preocupen, yo podre batirme a él y juro si lo venzo, que llevare su cabeza ante el Gran Freezer-Respondió.

-Sí, y ahí la Reina comenzara a ser derrotada-Dijo Violak.


	7. El ataque a la ciudad

Capítulo 7-El ataque a la ciudad

En el bosque, Picoro se reunió con todos los de su gente para deliberar sobre el siguiente plan: primero, varios se infiltraran en las encomiendas y plantaciones, así para poder liberar a los esclavos; después que se les hayan unidos, marcharan hacia la ciudad y la atacaran, pero debían ir hacia el palacio de gobierno y al castillo para apoderarse de la ciudad.

Sin perder más tiempo, fueron hacia las encomiendas a realizar el trabajo. Y después de infiltrarse, no tardaron en liberar a los trabajadores, que por su elevado número, se sublevaron y se lanzaron salvajemente hacia los encomenderos y capataces sin mostrar piedad, ya que se vengaban por los malos tratos.

Después de liberarlos, Picoro decidió calmarlos a todos y les dijo:

-Escuchen, si quieren ser libres, deberán seguirme y así podremos derrotar al verdadero tirano, que es Freezer.

Así, todos los indígenas y esclavos decidieron unírseles, mientras que Bartolomé se quedaba con Moori, Dende y varios ancianos:

-No me esperaba esto-Dijo el clérigo.

-Pero era la única forma de luchar contra la opresión-Respondió Moori.

A pocos metros de donde estaban los indígenas, estaba un oficial renegado llamado Tullece, que junto a cinco desertores, se dedicaba al bandidaje.

Después de haber cometido otro asalto, él y sus esbirros echaban sus armas y se sentaban al suelo para comer el almuerzo, en donde ingerían los alimentos de forma grosera y desordenada.

De lejos, Picoro los vio y como estaban vestidos con las corazas de los soldados de Freezer, ordeno atacarles:

-No los dejen escapar-Dijo Nail.

Ahí, los indígenas y namekianos se lanzaron a Tullece y a sus esbirros, del cual cada uno intento defenderse, pero con ayuda de Picoro y de Nail, lograron darles muerte.

Después de que sus esbirros fueran atacados y linchados por la muchedumbre de indígenas, Tullece hallo la muerte cuando Picoro le atravesó con su lanza, a pesar que ofreció resistencia.

Después de haber vencido a aquel sexteto de desertores, Picoro ordeno esconder los cadáveres y avanzar hacia la ciudad, mientras que varios irían hacia el poblado que esta al norte.

A pocos metros de la muralla de la ciudad, encontraron a aquel cronista que había sido espía de Freezer, y al ser prendido por los indígenas, fue golpeado y después lo colgaron de un árbol.

Al haber concluido aquella ejecución, el líder namekiano ordeno esperar para atacar, mientras que envió a un mensajero que comience el ataque del poblado.

Al recibir la orden enviada por el mensajero, los indígenas atacaron sorpresivamente, mientras los civiles se refugiaban tras la muralla del poblado, y otros huían por otro lugar.

Las fuerzas de Picoro comenzaron a lanzar flechas incendiarias hacía las casas próximas a la precaria muralla del poblado, varias comenzaron a arder. Mientras que los escasos soldados que había se dirigieron a las murallas y de abrir fuego contra los atacantes. En el caso de algunos, el ruido de las armas de fuego los mantenía en prudente distancia.

Después, otros se acercaron a la costa, y dispararon flechas sobre las carabelas que estaban ancladas y las incendiaron.

Antes de atacar, enviaron a varios indígenas disfrazados, que se acercaron a los guardias y los apuñalaron, ahí Picoro ordeno entrar en ataque.

Mientras algunos soldados y varias patrullas se enfrentaban a los atacantes, los civiles ingresaban a sus casas. Pero un jinete ignoro a los atacantes y se dirigió apresurado al palacio de gobierno, gritando:

-¡Viene el Draque!

Al llegar, corrió hacia el despacho de Nappa para llevarle la noticia, y este dijo ordenando:

-Todos al fuerte, rápido.

Ahí, otro soldado llego y casi sin aliento dijo:

-Los indígenas están atacando la ciudad.

-Violak, Pensauce y sus compañeros, vayan y maten a esos salvajes-Ordeno Nappa.

-A sus órdenes-Respondieron.

-Les demostraremos a esos piratas y a los salvajes el poderío del Imperio de Freezer-Le dijo Nappa a los funcionarios presentes.

Según lo que el jinete había dicho, la flota del corsario humanoide Francis Drake se acercó hacia el puerto, en donde comenzaron a preparar las piezas de artillería. Este corsario, era el más temido por atacar las naves del Gran Freezer, y muchos de los botines que conseguía lo hacían rico a él, y a su majestad la Reina.

Mientras los indígenas atacaban el pequeño poblado, que atacaron a cualquiera sea civil o militar, sin importar la edad o el sexo; los atacantes ya se apoderaban de media ciudad, del cual la elite de Dodoria se iba acercando con la ayuda de algunos jinetes.

Cuando estaban listos, los cañones de los barcos de Drake abrieron fuego contra las murallas, en donde los artilleros sucumbieron a los disparos de la flota corsaria. Y mientras se deshacían de las piezas de artillería, el comandante ordenaba a algunos de los bajeles que se acerquen.

El objetivo principal de los corsarios era de tomar el fuerte, del cual muchos de los disparos fueron dirigidos hacia allí, del cual le provocaron graves daños y desmoralizaba aún más a los defensores.

Las naves de guerra que estaban ahí, poco pudieron hacer para evitar que las veloces naves de los atacantes avanzaran, ya que con su estratagema, fueron un blanco fácil del fuego del enemigo.

Mientras Picoro y varios indígenas combatían a los soldados, vieron que la elite de Dodoria se aproximaba con los jinetes, y el líder dijo:

-Vamos, avancemos hacia ellos.

El caudillo y Nail avanzaron junto con algunos acompañantes y atacaron con todo valor a los jinetes, en ese momento, Pensauce dio unos sablazos a varios atacantes, hasta que Picoro le dio un terrible puñetazo en el rostro, que lo hizo caer de su equino y fue linchado por los enemigos.

Uno de los compañeros de Violak, que era el cara de pez, fue a atacar al caudillo, pero Nail lo abatió con su lanza, hasta que el cara de sapo atrapa a Picoro y el soldado de los cuernos le da tremendos puñetazos, pero el namekiano gira y apuñala al cara de sapo, y tomando una lanza que estaba tirada, se lo clava a Violak en el cuello, para después ser linchado. Luego de haber acabado con varios jinetes, Picoro ordeno avanzar al palacio de gobierno.

A estas alturas, aquel pequeño poblado fue tomado y destruido, pocos lograron huir y lo hicieron a través de una de las carabelas que no fue incendiada.

Con el fuerte en su poder, Drake ordeno avanzar hacia la ciudad, aunque chocaron con varios soldados, igual avanzaron.

Después de deshacerse de los guardias, Picoro y varios ingresaron al palacio y al llegar al despacho, Nappa los recibió y les dijo:

-Bienvenidos, los he estado esperando para enfrentarlos.

-Pues hagámoslo-Dijo Picoro apuntando con su espada.

En ese momento, el caudillo namekiano se enfrentó con Nappa, pero poco después dejaron a un lado las espadas y cerraron los puños para pelear, mientras luchaban destruían cualquier objeto a su paso:

-Nada mal, para ser un salvaje-Le dijo Nappa.

-Prepárate, porque no saldrás vivo de aquí-Respondió Picoro.

Con los indígenas y los corsarios, la ciudad se rindió; y el corsario barbado, y vestido con calzas, jubón y coraza se acercaba al palacio de gobierno:

-¿Qué quieren aquí?-Pregunto un guerrero namekiano.

-Tranquilos, somos enemigos de Freezer-Respondió Drake.

Dejándoles pasar, los corsarios avanzaron hacia el despacho, en donde Nappa y Picoro continuaban enfrentándose cuerpo a cuerpo, hasta que el namekiano le dio una tremenda patada en el rostro del gobernador que lo dejo en el suelo. Cuando iba a clavarle con la espada, el jefe corsario apareció:

-El gobernador es mi prisionero-Dijo Drake.

-No, debo acabar con él, es un maldito-Respondió Picoro.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Son enemigos de Freezer?-Pregunto Nail.

-Por su supuesto, le robamos sus barcos y asaltamos sus colonias-Respondió el corsario.

-Que bien, nosotros también-Dijo Nail.

-Bien, ahora si nos dejan, nos llevaremos a Nappa como prisionero-Dijo uno de los corsarios.

-Como quieran-Respondió resignado el caudillo namekiano.

Mientras se llevaban a Nappa, Picoro pudo hablar con Drake:

-Si ustedes son enemigos de Freezer, nos uniremos a ustedes.

-¿Por qué motivo?

-Queremos unir a de los nuestros y acabar con él.

-Bueno, si quieren suban a nuestras naves después de que terminemos con el saqueo.

Mientras los corsarios pillaban casa por casa, muchos de los vencidos, como los miembros de la elite y los funcionarios eran torturados por los indígenas y esclavos liberados. Algunos oficiales fueron colgados en el patíbulo de la plaza central por los corsarios, como una venganza, ya que esta pena se la hacían a ellos.

Nail se fue con Moori, Dende, Bartolomé y los ancianos para decirles la noticia:

-Vengan con nosotros, tenemos a un nuevo aliado que nos ayudara contra Freezer.

-De seguro que es Drake, el pirata de la Reina-Dijo Bartolomé.

-¿Quieres venir con nosotros?-Pregunto Moori.

-No gracias, quisiera conocer a Kami-sama, aquel sabio suyo-Respondió el clérigo.

-Está bien, nuestros compañeros lo acompañaran-Dijo Moori.

-Buena suerte y que el Creador los ayude a vencer a Freezer-Se despidió Bartolomé.

Después de terminar con el saqueo, los corsarios subieron a sus naves con los nuevos aliados, y al levar anclas, dejaron la ciudad y el poblado en ruinas.

Mientras se alejaba de la costa, Picoro decía:

-Esto es solo el comienzo.


	8. Un nuevo aliado

Capítulo 8-Un nuevo aliado

La flota corsaria, incluyendo a varias carabelas capturadas, navegaba rumbo hacia al norte, en dirección a la Gran Colonia, su próximo objetivo, pero antes de atacarlo, iría a la colonia fundada por el que estaba un poco más al norte a prepararse y buscar refuerzos.

Los namekianos e indígenas se adaptaban a la vida a bordo, y además de los humanoides, estaban varios tripulantes que eran de aquellas razas que son vasallos del tirano, pero que han desertado y optaron en unirse a los corsarios.

Moori y Picoro trataban de conocer un poco a Drake, que les contaba sobre la fuerte personalidad de la Reina, que le era propicio para gobernar a mano dura. Y que le disgustaba casarse, ya que rechazo a varios pretendientes, como los vasallos de Freezer, del cual sospecho que tendría que anexar el reino con el del tirano. Pero sobre todo, ella iba a apoyar a varios reinos para levantarse contra el tirano, ya que querían frenar su implacable expansionismo:

-Nosotros queremos vengarnos de el por la destrucción de nuestro pueblo-Decía Picoro.

-Los entiendo, nosotros tratamos de hacer las paces con los habitantes autóctonos y hasta ahora no hemos tenido muchos problemas con los indígenas vecinos de nuestra colonia-Contesto Drake.

-¿Cuándo llegaremos?-Pregunto Moori.

-Descuiden, no está muy lejos, dentro de poco llegaremos.

-Creo que es en donde está la gran mina, debemos ir a allá-Dijo Picoro.

-Tengo un plan: ustedes y los demás aborígenes desembarcaran y avanzaran hacia la mina, mientras que yo llamo a mi primo John Hawkins que vendrá con más barcos y atacaremos la ciudad. Además, Nappa ira al patíbulo-Dijo Drake.

-Está bien, y cuando lleguemos a la mina, haremos que todos los trabajadores se nos unan-Dijo Picoro.

Quedando así, la flota se iba acercando a la costa para realizar el plan del caudillo namekiano.

De repente, avistaron un enorme galeón con la bandera del Gran Freezer, y después de que Drake lo vio en su catalejo, dio la orden de perseguirla.

Los tripulantes del enorme bajel trataron de evitarlos, pero cuando los corsarios dispararon unas balas encadenadas, derribaron el mástil mayor y el galeón quedo inmóvil. Ahí, el jefe corsario ordeno pasar al abordaje

Después de tomar el galeón con un breve combate, los soldados y marineros aceptaron la rendición de forma incondicional:

-Ahora este barco y lo que cargue me pertenece-Dijo Drake al capitán del bajel vencido.

-De acuerdo-Dijo resignado el oficial derrotado.

Y así, se hicieron de un rico botín de oro y piedras preciosas, además de otros productos, y aunque tardarían en trasladarlo a su nave, Drake le dijo a Picoro:

-Miren, esto tomara mucho tiempo, así que les sugiero que vayan con algunos de los míos a la mina, así no pierden tiempo.

-De acuerdo, no hay tiempo que perder-Acepto Picoro.

Mientras tanto, el gran Freezer organizo una suntuosa fiesta en su alcázar, en donde invitaron a los personajes más importantes de todo su extendido imperio, desde los vasallos hasta los integrantes de la baja nobleza, con el motivo de celebrar de la gran conquista del nuevo continente y por las riquezas obtenidas.

Todos los invitados llegaban en lujosas carrozas y con los más elegantes atuendos, y muchos eran atendidos por numerosos sirvientes finamente vestidos, aunque la gran mayoría eran esclavos que empleados asalariados.

Mientras ingresaban al castillo, se inclinaban ante el Gran Freezer y su padre y les saludaban presentando a los integrantes de su familia y a los que los acompañaban, para después acomodarse en las mesas.

También no falto el desfile de nobles que portaban estandartes y blasones, acompañados de músicos y esclavos, para representar a las regiones en las que vivían.

El tirano y su padre, se sentaban en la gran mesa junto con los oficiales y las fuerzas especiales Ginyu, que charlaban sobre varios temas, mientras los sirvientes y esclavos les servían las exquisitas comidas; aunque al Gran Freezer le gustaba el vino para acompañarlo con lo que le servían.

Aunque a Freezer no le gustaba, los invitados bailaban al son de la melodía de la gran orquesta que había, aunque Reecoom, Gurdo, Yiz, Booter y varios oficiales acompañaban a varias parejas en la danza; aunque Ginyu hablaba con Tagoma y Shishami. Ahí el fornido pelirrojo se burlaba de su obeso compañero:

-Oye Gurdo, deja de comer mucho, eres un pésimo bailarín.

-Ya cállate, grandulón idiota-Le respondió ofendido.

-Recuérdame hacerte el coscorrón después de la fiesta-Le dijo Reecoom.

-Como se burlan el uno al otro-Dijo Yiz.

-Je, pero son inseparables-Dijo Booter.

-Me divierte ver a esos tontos burlándose el uno al otro-Dijo Avo.

-Sus burlas son música para mis oídos-Expreso Cado.

También, Zarbon y Dodoria danzaban con algunas invitadas, el primero era un excelente bailarín, del cual las hembras lo buscaban, aunque el segundo lo hacía por simple placer, a pesar de bailar despacio.

Después de que las parejas bailaran, aparecieron artistas que eran los bufones y acróbatas para divertir a los invitados, pero debían ser divertidos, porque si no, Freezer les lanzaba rayos o torturaba a alguno si los aburría.

Y fue en aquel entonces, en cuando Freezer ordeno parar la música para anunciar su próxima campaña:

-Ya he conquistado las riquezas del nuevo continente, ahora nos prepararemos para luchar contra la Reina, y la derrotaremos junto con sus corsarios, así mi imperio durara hasta que caiga la última estrella.

-Brindo por ti, hijo y por el éxito de esta campaña-Dijo King Cold levantando su cáliz.

-Salud-Dijeron todos los que levantaban sus cálices.


	9. Hacia la mina

Capítulo 9-Hacia la mina

Siguiendo el plan de Drake, Picoro junto con los namekianos y demás indígenas y esclavos rebeldes se dirigieron a la costa en las carabelas, junto con una nave corsaria, para ir hacia la gran mina.

Cuando desembarcaron, el capitán corsario les dijo:

-Miren, si quieren ir yendo a la mina vayan, nosotros les estaremos esperando para recibir más órdenes.

-De acuerdo-Dijo Picoro.

-Tenga cuidado-Les dijo Moori.

-No se preocupen, nos esconderemos bien-Respondió el corsario.

Después de dejar al corsario, Picoro y su enorme ejercito avanzaron por la jungla, acompañados de un corsario que les indicaba el camino, ya que él lo estudio bien.

Según lo que indicaba, para poder llegar a la mina, debían encontrar las rutas y seguir a las recuas de equinos. Y cuando encontraron a uno, estos los atraparon sorpresivamente hasta reducir a los guardias:

-¿Dónde está la mina?-Pregunto Picoro amenazando con su espada a un guardia.

-Esta hacia al noroeste-Respondió temblorosamente.

-Mira, debemos disfrazarnos de ellos, así no sospechan-Dijo el corsario.

-Bien, así nos acercamos y los atacamos sorpresivamente-Dijo Nail.

-Entendido, apresurémonos-Ordeno el caudillo.

Después de caminar por unos minutos, lograron llegar a la gran mina, del cual se impresionaron al ver a numerosos trabajadores, y al lado de la min, había un cementerio, aunque algunos cadáveres estaban sin enterrar, listos para ser incinerados:

-Son unos monstruos-Dijo Nail.

-Sera mejor que nos apresuremos-Dijo Picoro.

En ese lugar, muchos de los esclavos y trabajadores iban a adentrarse en las cuevas a excavar y extraer todos esos minerales preciosos. Todos los trabajadores ingresaban a la mina extrayendo el mineral, y formaban filas que eran custodiadas por los soldados. Otros buscaban por los ríos, del cual estaban contaminados por los químicos que se usaban para extraer los metales.

Era una enorme montaña llena de riqueza mineral. Y en sus cercanías había muchos talleres para extraer el mineral.

Para hacer los trabajadores se le unieran, debieron infiltrarse con disfraces entre los mineros, mientras que otros se colaban en los soldados:

-Cuando les de la señal, ataquen a los capataces y guardias-Dijo Picoro.

Mientras se dirigían al centro de la mina, observaban como los trabajadores eran maltratados, otros que estaban muy débiles caían al suelo, mientras que los capataces los azotaban hasta matarlos.

Cuando estaban casi cerca, Picoro y Nail soportaban los azotes y gritos:

-Tranquilo, ya queda poco-Le decía su jefe.

Hasta que en ese momento, Picoro y Nail se salieron de la fila haciendo que algunos capataces los persiguieran, y estando escondidas los golpearon, aunque vinieron algunos guardias, del cual los noquearon y al tomar un arcabuz, el caudillo namekiano grito y dijo:

-¡Atención esclavos! Los he venido a liberar del jugo del tirano, si queréis ser libres, solo únanse a mí y enfrenten a sus opresores.

Esas palabras fueron suficiente, para que todos los trabajadores se lancen violentamente contra sus opresores.

Los infiltrados se quitaron sus disfraces y se enfrentaron a los capataces, y como eran tan numerosos, causaron muchos estragos en los soldados.

El caudillo combatía ferozmente, ya sea usando sus puños o usando una espada, y ninguno de sus contrincantes pudo acabar con él. Además de Nail, era ayudado por cualquier esclavo.

A las afueras, Moori, Dende y varios ancianos veían como la rebelión se realizaba:

-Ya era hora-Exclamo el viejo namekiano sonriente.

Como ya no podían hacer nada para detener a los rebeldes, muchos soldados y capataces lograron alcanzar los caballos y huir; otros huyeron a pie, pero algunos fueron alcanzados y linchados.

Estando lejos del peligro, uno de los oficiales decía:

-Si el Gran Freezer se entera de esto, montara en una cólera terrible.

-Ni lo digas-Le respondió un guardia.

Cuando estaban reduciendo a los guardias y capataces, los rebeldes se calmaron y estando en uno de los talleres, Picoro hablo por todos:

-Ahora somos muchos, y juntos, iremos contra el tirano de Freezer y lo derrotaremos poniendo fin a su imperio del terror, y no teman, porque tenemos aliados que nos ayudaran contra él, así que síganme e iremos hacia la gran ciudad.

-¡Viva Picoro!-Grito Moori.

-¡Viva!-Grito la multitud.


	10. La cólera de Freezer

Capítulo 10-La cólera de Freezer

Una maltrecha nao llego al puerto y los asustados tripulantes que desembarcaron de aquel bajel contaron lo sucedido a los empleados del puerto; pero apareció un oficial de aduana y pregunto:

-¿Qué sucede?

-Los piratas y los indígenas han atacado la colonia del sur y creo que irán hacia la gran mina-Respondió un tripulante.

-¡No puede ser! Será mejor que se lo diga al Gran Freezer

Los rumores de la caída de la mina en mano de los rebeldes llego a oídos de los nobles y personajes importantes, además de los soldados, y sus mensajeros no tardaron en darle el terrible aviso a King Cold, que el gigantesco emperador cuando se enteró, montó en cólera y mando a llamar a los Estados Generales de inmediato.

Los funcionarios se reunieron en el gran salón y con temor conversaron sobre la caída de la gran mina, algo que, con mucha seguridad, disgustara de mala manera al tirano. Aunque otros pensaban que modificar las administraciones de las colonias, pero sea como fuere, el monarca no lo aceptaría.

En ese momento, aquel monarca de casco orgánico con cuernos, ingreso al gran salón, y mientras se acercaba a su trono, corrió un gran silencio; cuando tomo asiento, todos estaban nerviosos por la decisión del tirano, ya que miraba a todos con el ceño fruncido.

Sin miedo, Sorbet se acercó a él y le dijo:

-Mi señor, se dice que los indígenas se han rebelado y tomado la colonia del sur y que fueron ayudados por los piratas de la Reina.

-¿Así que eso es el problema, no?-Dijo enojado.

-Bueno señor, tal vez nadie se esperaba esto-Dijo Zarbon.

-Yo diría, que algo no hicimos bien-Opino Dodoria.

-Pero los sobrevivientes del ataque a la ciudad dijeron que estaban organizados por un líder-Dijo un funcionario.

-Pues debe ser eso, y nadie dijo nada-Contesto Freezer.

-¿Qué quiere que hagamos entonces?-Pregunto Zarbon.

-Esto ha sido el colmo, si queremos deshacernos de ese líder y de los piratas de la Reina tendría que hacerlo yo mismo, así que sin más, iremos hacia la colonia del norte y yo mismo los derrotare ¡ahora!-Ordeno Freezer.

Cuando todos los presentes estaban listos para debatir, King Cold decidió por todos, apoyando a su hijo:

-Déjame ser parte de esta misión hijo, quiero ver como derrotamos a esos piratas y salvajes.

-Está bien, y después de esto, iremos contra la Reina.

Sin perder más tiempo, se ordenó a los comandantes que prepararan a las filas de soldados para ir hacia la colonia del norte, y cuando estaba presente un soldado llamado Namole, le ordeno:

-Dile a Ginyu y a sus compañeros que se vayan preparando de inmediato.

-Pero señor, está ocupado entrenando.

-Llámelo igual, y además, a usted ya no lo necesito.

-¿Pero porque, señor?-Pregunto Namole asustado.

-Porque usted es un cobarde y no necesito cobardes.

Después de responder, Freezer dispara rayos desde sus ojos y lo quema, y ahí ordena que llamen a Ginyu y a los esclavos que saquen el cadáver.

Mientras tanto, Ginyu y sus compañeros entrenaban a tres soldados llamados Goose, Oggers y Strock, junto con algunos guardias, y les gritaba por los malos movimientos:

-Así no van a ser buenos soldados.

Ahí se acercó un oficial llamado Strong, y le dijo asustado:

-Perdón señor Ginyu, pero así los entrene.

-A partir de ahora queda usted dado de baja por idiota-Le respondió Ginyu y lo apuñala con su espada.

En ese momento, dos guardias le avisan a Ginyu que se vayan preparando para ir hacia la colonia del norte, del cual acepto y se fueron a sus puestos.

Sin perder tiempo, prepararon los enormes galeones, cargando las armas, la artillería y a los marineros y soldados; y sobre todo, prepararon al gran galeón enorme, el bajel insignia de Freezer, que poseía cuatro mástiles y una gran cantidad de cañones, que cuyos disparos bastaban para hundir un barco en menos de dos andanadas.

Pero además, se llevaban al Gran Patriarca, que estaba vivo pero lo iban a llevar como rehén, aunque fue bien tratado estando prisionero:

-¿Qué haremos con el, señor?-Pregunto Sorbet.

-Quiero que vea a los sobrevivientes ser ejecutados y después le haremos lo mismo a el-Respondió Freezer.

Después de haber preparado todo, Freezer y su padre, partieron en el gran galeón con Sorbet, Zarbon, Dodoria, Avo, Cado, Tagoma, Shishami, junto con Ginyu y sus compañeros, hacia la colonia:

-Ahora verán lo que es enfrentar al Gran Freezer, y verán a mi Armada Invencible-Murmuraba.

En una sábana, Picoro descansaba con su enorme ejército listo para recibir noticias de Drake, y cuando apareció un emisario les dijo:

-Miren, debemos esperar porque Drake y Hawkins esperan a varias naves mercenarias provenientes de los reinos menores.

-¿Cuándo tardaran? Estamos esperando atacar la ciudad-Dijo Picoro.

-Si quieren atacar la ciudad que lo hagan me dijo, pero solo estaremos algunas naves con ustedes.

-No hay tiempo que perder, debemos ir ahora-Decidió el caudillo.

-Aunque si quieres atacar esa ciudad no será fácil, ya que está bien protegida.

-¿Y si nos infiltramos?-Opino Nail.

-De acuerdo, además les acompañaran algunos de los nuestros-Acepto el emisario.

Mientras que Nail y varios jóvenes namekianos, incluso algunos de otras tribus se preparaban para ir con los corsarios, Dende lo abrazo y le dijo:

-Cuídate mucho.

-Te enviaremos toda nuestra suerte-Le dijo Moori.

-Gracias, cuídense ustedes también-Respondió.

-Cuando ustedes hayan ingresado, nosotros atacaremos-Le dijo Picoro.

-No tarden mucho.

Y así, aquel grupo se fue directo a la ciudad a cumplir con el plan.


	11. El ataque

Capítulo 11-El ataque

Pasaron varios días, y llego otro emisario de Drake a dar la noticia:

-¿Qué dice ahora? Hemos perdido mucho tiempo-Dice el caudillo enojado.

-Tranquilo, me dijo que ya vayan atacando la ciudad, que el vendrá con la flota acompañado de Hawkins.

-Ya era hora, todos hacia la ciudad-Ordena.

En el momento en que el numeroso ejercito de indígenas avanzaba, Nail y los demás lograron ingresar a la ciudad, y según por el plan de los corsarios, planeaban poner bombas en el fuerte y en el palacio de gobierno, con el objetivo de desmoralizar a los soldados.

Afuera de las murallas, los corsarios preparaban algunos cañones escondidos en la vegetación para disparar contra la artillería de defensa, mientras que otros estaban en carabelas y en un galeón veloz, listos para disparar contra el fuerte.

Lo que iban a hacer era lo siguiente: preparar los barriles y encender las mechas para volar en los lugares indicados, del cual lo hacían con mucho cuidado.

Sin perder más tiempo, los corsarios dispararon los cañones escondidos (que tenían muñecos para burlar a los defensores) contra las murallas, al mismo tiempo que estos dispararon contra estos. Y así, las naves dispararon contra el fuerte.

En ese momento, el gobernador de la ciudad que era de la misma raza de Kiwi, ordeno mandar soldados a las murallas y al fuerte, además que el mismo se dirigió hacia allá para dirigir la defensa.

Sin embargo, Picoro se puso al frente y les dijo a todos:

-Atención todos, es la hora de acabar con Freezer y su imperio ¡Al ataque!

Los numerosos indígenas se dirigieron a la muralla siguiendo a su caudillo y entraron a sangre y fuego; como los guardias cerraron las puertas, tuvieron que escalar a las murallas, y aunque disparaban flechas y hondas, varios encontraron la muerte, pero algunos lograron ingresar y unos pocos fueron a abrir las puertas.

Al abrir las puertas, un gran ejército compuesto por indígenas y esclavos rebeldes ingreso en compañía de los corsarios blandiendo sus armas. Pero Moori, Dende y los ancianos se quedaron:

-Dejemos que se encarguen de todo el trabajo-Dijo Moori.

En el fuerte, el gobernador comenzó a discutir con un soldado de su misma raza por temas de ciega obediencia al Gran Freezer, pero algunos arcabuceros le dispararon y la autoridad dijo a todos los presentes:

-Escuchen, Freezer nos guiará a la gloria, cuando venzamos a Drake y sus piratas, iremos contra la Reina y destruiremos su reino, y así nadie tendrá quien oponerse a nuestro Gran Imperio.

Lo que no hacían, era que un corsario encendió una mecha y esa llevaba al polvorín, cuando este huyo, los guardias se dieron cuenta pero ya era tarde, del cual provoco una gran explosión; el gobernador y varios presentes se dieron cuenta tarde y al momento de escapar fueron aplastados por los escombros que se les vinieron encima.

Al ver la explosión que destruyó una parte del fuerte, los que estaban en las naves vieron el momento de desembarcar y avanzar a la urbe.

Cuando Picoro y los demás avanzaban a toda furia, los civiles ingresaban a sus casas para no enfrentarse a aquel numeroso ejército, ya que no tendrían piedad.

Algunas patrullas y escuadrones de soldados que iban a resistir, chocaron con las de los indígenas en un callejón estrecho en donde combatieron salvajemente cuerpo a cuerpo, mientras que otros soldados ingresaban a algunas de las casas para huir del enemigo, pero otros, como los corsarios, ingresaban a los edificios con la intención de asaltarlas.

En ese momento, los indígenas y los corsarios ingresaban a las casas de los miembros de la elite y los atacaban salvajemente, aunque algunos se resistieron encontraron la muerte.

En las calles se llenaban de cadáveres, no solo de los militares que defendían la ciudad, sino que a veces de civiles que trataron de defenderse.

Cuando Nail vio a Picoro llegar con su ejército, ordeno a sus compañeros de hacer volar el palacio de gobierno, y al encender las mechas, varias parte de la edificación se vinieron abajo:

-Qué bueno que llegaste Picoro, los estamos venciendo.

-Eso lo que quería saber-Dijo Picoro.

-Pero igual, trataremos de tomar el control de la ciudad.

-Claro, continúen y sigan luchando-Ordeno el caudillo.

A estas alturas, indígenas y las huestes corsarias ya se apoderaban de la ciudad, aunque los soldados que resistían ya se andaban rindiendo, por lo que dieron del aviso de la rendición de los defensores.

Ya si nadie que se les oponga, los corsarios arriaron las banderas de Freezer e izaron las de la Reina, demostrando que la ciudad ya era suya.

Mientras que en la costa, los indígenas avistaron algunas naves: era la flota de Drake y de Hawkins, combinada con la de los mercenarios.

Un emisario se acercó hacia la nave de Drake y le dijo:

-Señor, Picoro ya pudo apoderarse de la ciudad.

-¡Qué bien! Ahora iré a felicitarlo.

Después de desembarcar, Drake, Hawkins y otros capitanes se presentaron ante Picoro y les dijo:

-Por hacer este trabajo, los devolveremos a las tierras en donde pertenecen y ahí expulsaremos a los invasores.

-Gracias, pero solo quiero vencer a Freezer-Contesto Picoro.

-Ya nos ocuparemos de eso, ahora vamos a celebrar por la victoria.

Así, los indígenas y corsarios celebraron en las calles, aunque sin la participación de los civiles.


	12. El avance de Freezer

Capítulo 12-El avance de Freezer

Varios días después de la toma de la ciudad, los vigilantes vieron que una gran flota se acercaba, sin duda era la del Gran Freezer, y cuando los corsarios vieron el enorme galeón, fueron a avisarles sin prisa a los capitanes.

Al darles la noticia, Drake y los capitanes fueron a sus naves para poder enfrentar a la flota enemiga, y cuando le dijeron a Picoro, este les dijo:

-Vayan a enfrentar a sus naves, yo lo espero aquí.

-Tengan mucho cuidado-Dijo Drake.

Mientras los corsarios se preparaban en sus barcos, la Armada Invencible de Freezer se acercaba hacia la costa, hasta que el tirano y su padre ordenaron que se detengan.

Desde el enorme galeón, Freezer ordeno que la escuadra que estaba a la izquierda de su bajel que vayan hacia el fuerte, mientras que la derecha se dirigió hacia las naves de Drake:

-¡Húndanlos a todos!-Fue su orden.

Las carabelas y el galeón veloz que estaban cerca de la costa fueron a encarar a los bajeles que se acercaban, pero con la superioridad de la artillería, fueron hundidos fácilmente, pero la nave corsario se dirigió al buque insignia, pero con los potentes cañonazos fue hundido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos; los que estaban en el fuerte no daban crédito a lo que veían.

Pero ni cortos ni perezosos, los que estaban en el fuerte abrieron fuego contra los bajeles, pero bastaron con algunos cañonazos para devastar lo que quedaba sano de la fortificación.

Antes de que las naves se acercaran a las de Drake, Freezer, les dio la orden de desembarcar, ya que el mismo y varios oficiales le iban a hacer compañía:

-Ve hijo, acaba con todos-Le decía animando su padre.

-Cuando acabe con ellos, exterminare a todos los corsarios-Respondió Freezer mientras subía al bote con sus oficiales.

Mientras los del fuerte trataban de rechazar a los soldados que venían, Picoro dio la orden de prepararse:

-¡Atención! Llego la hora de enfrentar al tirano, así que síganme y hagan todo lo que yo les ordene, aquí llega el final del imperio.

Junto con Nail, todos los indígenas, incluso algunos mercenarios de los corsarios, se prepararon para chocar contra el ejército enemigo, mientras que Moori y Dende les deseaba que estén todos bien.

Para poder avanzar, los oficiales y las fuerzas especiales intervinieron ayudando a los soldados, y gracias a ellos pudieron vencer a los corsarios y mercenarios:

-Ya no queda nadie en esta fortificación que se nos oponga-Dijo Sorbet.

-¡Bien! Continúen y avancen, y no lo olviden, mátenlos a todos-Ordeno Freezer.

Cuando la escuadra de la Armada Invencible se puso en posición, varias naves de los corsarios abrieron fuego contra los enormes galeones del Gran Freezer, y con todo valor, los iban a enfrentar pase lo que pase:

-Son enormes sus barcos, pero podremos con ellos-Dijo Hawkins.

En esos momentos, los artilleros de ambos bandos disparaban las piezas de artillería, provocando daños y bajas en las naves contrarias, algunos sufrían daños en los mástiles y otros provocaban algunas explosiones.

En la popa de su nave, Drake observaba los movimientos del enemigo y les dijo a sus oficiales:

-Cualquier cosa preparen los botes incendiarios, por si acaso.

Además de contar de galeras, estas naves poco pudieron hacer contra los bajeles enemigo, ya que la destrucción de los mástiles y las bajas causadas en los remeros las hicieron titubear.

Ya en las primeras calles de la ciudad, Freezer decidió ir a la plaza central junto con Sorbet, Zarbon, Dodoria, Avo, Cado, Ginyu y sus compañeros:

-Que Tagoma y Shishami vayan con los soldados, después envió a varios-Ordeno el monarca.

-Cuando entremos en acción, les demostraremos de lo que somos y no lo defraudaremos-Dijeron Avo y Cado.

-Sigan soñando, chaparros-Dijo Dodoria y provoco la risa en sus compañeros.

-Jamás nos superaran-Dijo Gurdo.

-Sí, porque son chaparritos-Dijo Reecoom burlándose.

-Digan burlándose, y cuando sea el momento los dejaremos con la boca abierta-Dijeron los hermanos.

-Ya cállense, no me importa que tan buenos sean, si no que me obedezcan-Dijo Freezer.

Era el momento de avanzar, y el caudillo fue al frente blandiendo una espada, fue ahí en donde los guerreros avanzaron. Unos segundos después, ambos ejércitos chocaron y se enfrentaron cuerpo a cuerpo, peleando de cualquier forma, ya sea con los puños o con las armas.

Picoro y Nail se enfrentaban fieramente con los soldados, y con sus técnicas pudieron abatir a muchos, pero llego un momento en que debían deponer las espadas y usar los puños, del cual les resulto ventajoso.

Al llegar a la plaza central, Freezer decidió parar y a sus oficiales, incluyendo a las fuerzas especiales, les ordeno que vayan y que acaben con el enemigo, además que los dos hermanos los acompañaron:

-Nadie podrá vencerles-Dijo Sorbet.

-Ya se aproxima la hora de la victoria-Dijo su jefe.

En el galeón insignia, King Cold disfrutaba de la vista con un cáliz de vino, acompañado de varios soldados, además del capitán:

-Ya verán como Freezer retornara triunfal-Les decía.

Pero en el lugar de la batalla naval, algunas naves corsarios quedaron dañadas, y fue el momento de lanzar los botes incendiarios a los galeones, del cual quemaba o estallaban de cerca, pero una nueva estratagema fue de enviar los galeones dañados hacia el enemigo, pero quemándose y con explosivos.

Esa estratagema se puso en práctica, y antes de enviar los bajeles en llamas, los tripulantes saltaron por la borda. Como era de esperarse, varios barcos estallaron, incendiando o haciendo explotar los del enemigo.

Después de varios intercambios de fuego, las naves del tirano fueron las que entraron en decadencia. Y Drake meditaba desde su nave:

-Creo que llego la hora de ir hacia el gran galeón.

-Puede ser riesgoso-Le dijo un oficial.

-O moriré en el intento-Respondió.

En medio del combate, Picoro decidió separarse de Nail para poder enfrentar al enemigo, del cual acepto y muchos mercenarios e indígenas les siguieron.

Las huestes de Nail se encontraron con arcabuceros, y avanzaron aunque les disparaban, pero el namekiano logro abatir a varios enemigos cuando se acercó hacia ellos, y ahí sus compañeros se encargaron del resto, y llego a ver a Tagoma y a Sishami:

-Ahora no escaparan-Dijo.

Después de esquivar a varios oponentes, se acercó al oficial de piel roja, del cual contuvo sus tremendos golpes, hasta que le dio un puñetazo en la cara que lo dejo aturdido, del cual varios indígenas se lanzaron a él y lo lincharon hasta matarlo.

Ahí se enfrentó con Tagoma, pero no era un adversario fácil de vencer, ya que daba muchos golpes y patadas del cual lo debilitaban, hasta que cayó al suelo:

-Ahora será tu fin-Le dijo el oficial.

Estando confiado, Nail tomo una espada que estaba tirada y al levantarse, le hundió el acero en el cuello de Tagoma, para después darle un tremendo golpe que lo estampo contra una pared. Ahí ya no se movió.

Picoro y muchos de los suyos lograron avanzar, y después de contener a varios soldados, como un cara de pez, otro de la raza de Banan, otro de la raza de Chopsui, y algunos que eran de las razas de los intregantes de la elite de Dodoria, se encontraron con Zarbon y Dodoria:

-Quien lo atrape primero, le entregara la cabeza al Gran Freezer-Dijo Dodoria.

-Veremos quién será-Respondió su compañero.

Dejando las espadas, el caudillo se enfrentó a los dos oficiales, pero el de piel rosada le daba tremendo golpes y el de piel verde le encajaba terribles patadas, pero Picoro no se daba por vencido, y antes que acaben con él, le lanza una espada y le llega a Dodoria, y cuando este fue mortalmente herido, el namekiano lo noquea de una patada. Ahí Zarbon lo ataca, y al agarrar una lanza, lo atraviesa y luego lo golpea dejándolo fuera de combate.

Cuando se repone, ve a las fuerzas especiales Ginyu y decide enfrentarlos. Mientras que Nail se acerca sigilosamente hacia Freezer.

Volviendo, Picoro se enfrenta a los cuatro caballeros, dando y deteniendo golpes:

-Acaben con el de una vez-Ordenaba Ginyu.

Recibiendo los tremendos golpes de Reecoom y de Booter, Picoro cae al suelo y es agredido por Gurdo que lo maltrata, hasta que el namekiano toma una espada tirada y antes que lo ataque, decapita al enano obeso.

En ese momento, aparece Reecoom y lo golpea de manera bestial:

-A ver si me vences ahora-Decía burlándose.

Pero Picoro no se da por vencido, y ataca al grandulón golpeándolo brutalmente, hasta que con un tremendo golpe le rompe el cuello y cae al suelo.

Ahí, Yiz y Booter lo atacan, pero a diferencia de Reecoom, puede con los dos, aunque el de piel azul es mucho más veloz, hasta que el namekiano lo atraviesa con su espada y el de piel roja muere cuando este le tira una lanza que lo atraviesa.

Después de ver a sus compañeros morir, Ginyu desenvaina su espada y le dice al namekiano:

-Toma tu espada, te reto a pelear.

-Sera un placer-Responde.

Ahí, ambos contrincantes chocan sus espadas, ambos dan y detienen ataques, pero llega un momento en que las hojas de sus armas se rompen y cierran los puños para luchar, ambos se dan tremendos golpes, hasta que Ginyu dice:

-Prepárate, porque serás el ultimo de con quien luches.

-Eso lo veremos.

El namekiano se lanza contra él, y cerrando los puños le golpea en la cara, y al tomar otra espada, se lo lanza clavándosela en el pecho y el oficial de Freezer se lo saca y cae muerto:

-Ahora será el turno de Freezer-Murmura Picoro.

Nail se acerca a la plaza central y sorpresivamente aparece dirigiéndose a Freezer, los soldados tratan de detenerlo pero son abatidos, y al llegar le dice:

-Te reto, quiero verte pelear.

-Te daré el favor-Le responde.

Sin usar armas, Nail le da golpes y patadas, pero para Freezer no son más que cosquillas:

-Eso es lo mejor que tienes-Dice riendo.

Enojado, va y lo golpea de vuelta, y con una lanza en sus manos le dice:

-Esto es por mi pueblo.

Sin esperárselo, Freezer lo atraviesa en el vientre usando su mano. Cuando se agacha agonizando, el tirano le dice:

-Eres solo un simple namekiano.

Ahí Nail le escupe y cae muerto:

-Ahora solo falta su jefe-Dice Sorbet.

-Lo esperare, sino iré contra Drake-Expresa el monarca.

Mientras King Cold, junto con su capitán, Fisshi, Iru, Mei, Cenimal y varios soldados descasaban tomando unos tragos servidos por los marineros y esclavos, algunos corsarios abordaron el enorme galeón después de llegar nadando, y sigilosamente se dirigieron a los marineros y militares, del cual varios fueron noqueados, y algunos fueron a la armería por más armas.

Pero cuando un marinero grita, los soldados que estaban en la cubierta lo llegan a escuchar y van en su ayuda:

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunta el gigantesco emperador sorprendido.

-Me parece que hay un motín-Opina un oficial.

-No lo creo, me parece que nos abordaron-Expreso el capitán.

-¿Y qué esperan? Vayan a ver y maten a esos atacantes-Ordeno King Cold enfurecido.

En ese momento, las horas de King Cold y Freezer estaban contadas, ya que Picoro y Drake estaban dispuestos a dar el golpe final.


	13. El combate final

Capítulo 13-El combate final

En ese momento, los namekianos, indígenas y corsarios ya estaban venciendo al ejército del tirano, a pesar de que perdieron a muchos de sus compañeros, seguían combatiendo contra los soldados, que a pesar que varios estaban heridos o al borde del cansancio, seguían resistiendo.

Moori, Dende y varios ancianos recorrían las calles y no daban crédito a la cantidad de muertos que había en las calles, aunque algunos auxiliaban a los suyos, pero otros agonizaban:

-¿Hasta cuándo seguirá esta batalla?-Se preguntaba Dende asustado.

-Calma, solo falta que acaben con Freezer-Le decía Moori calmándolo.

-Espero que acaben pronto-Dijo otro anciano.

Mientras tanto en la plaza central, Freezer seguía esperando con Sorbet, aunque lo invadía un aire de mal presentimiento:

-¿Tanto tardaran esos oficiales?-Se preguntaba.

-Tal vez deban estar matando enemigos-Dijo Sorbet.

De repente, Picoro apareció sorpresivamente, y cuando los arcabuceros y piqueros lo vieron el caudillo les dio unos golpes y patadas que los dejaron fuera de combate, y con las lanzas las lanzo clavándolas en varios oponentes.

Continuando, el caudillo namekiano agredió a varios hasta que llego cerca de Freezer, pero varios les estaban apuntando con sus arcabuces y picas:

-Cuando de la orden, disparen-Ordeno Sorbet.

-No, déjenme combatir con el-Dijo Freezer.

Obedeciendo al tirano, los soldados se hicieron a un lado, incluso Sorbet, y el namekiano le dijo:

-Prepárate, por toda mi tierra, por mi gente y por los demás aborígenes, luchare a muerte contigo.

-Bien, prepárate porque veras mi gran poder-Le dijo el tirano.

Ahí el monarca se quitó su coraza y quedando con su única prenda que lo tenía en la cadera, se transformó creciendo a su altura, volviéndose más musculoso y corpulento, además que sus cuernos cambiaban de forma:

-Ahora está perdido este salvaje-Reía Sorbet entre dientes.

Estando en posición, Picoro le dio varios golpes, pero su oponente respondió con más dureza, hasta atacaba con embestidas y colazos:

-Prepárate a morir-Le dijo.

-Eso lo veremos-Respondió.

En medio de la pelea, el monarca le disparaba con sus rayos desde sus dedos, del cual el namekiano los esquivaba, y varios de esos disparos mataron a varios soldados; pero Picoro trato de acercarse para agredirlo pero fue empujado impactando con una pared, en donde Freezer fue para seguir golpeándolo; aunque logro esquivarlo y cuando lo perseguía su enemigo le daba coletazos, y procuro evitarlos, golpeando a algunos soldados.

En ese momento, el namekiano toma una espada y ataca, pero su oponente los esquiva hasta que en un descuido le corta la cola:

-¿Cómo te atreves a córtale la cola al Gran Freezer?-Dijo enojado.

-Si lo puedo hacerlo, será rebanándote-Le respondió.

Ahí, Picoro le ataca, pero Freezer detiene un sablazo y rompe la hoja:

-Si supieras a cuantos he matado, y todos usaron espadas o lanzas cuando me atacaron-Le dijo.

Pero Picoro se alejó de el cuándo lo atacaba, y se dirigió hacia algunos soldados muertos, mientras le decía:

-Ya no tienes soldados, todos tus generales han muerto.

-Igual, yo podre acabar con la Reina sin tener ejército, una vez lance un rayo al palacio de un monarca enemigo, y al destruirlo por completo basto para que sus habitantes se rindieran incondicionalmente, pero lo hare después de destruirte-Le respondió.

Al verlos a escondidas, Sorbet decía:

-Vamos señor, si se cansa ya podrá acabarlo.

Al llegar a los cadáveres, Picoro tomo unas lanzas y se las lanzo, pero Freezer las atajo una por una, aunque varias se las lanzo hacia el namekiano, pero una alabarda fue esquivada y llego hacia Sorbet, que fue atravesado y murió. El monarca vio a su ministro muerto, y como no le importo que muriera, continúo con su enemigo:

-Aunque me quede sin fuerza, seguiré combatiendo-Le dijo el caudillo.

-Te digo que no me importa, puedo seguir todo el tiempo que quiera-Respondió.

Mientras tanto, varios corsarios y mercenarios (que eran aquellos que mandaron sus naves en llamas hacia el enemigo) abordaron el galeón en donde estaba King Cold.

Algunos fueron hacia los cañones y abrieron fuego contra las naves del Imperio; del cual sus tripulantes pensaron que King Cold se había vuelto loco, pero otros pensaban porque estaba muy enojado, ya que conocían la crueldad de él y de su hijo.

Mientras más atacantes eran, mas podían enfrentar a soldados y marineros; pero el gigantesco rey resistía con varios soldados y oficiales, como dispararles rayos a sus enemigos y darle de colazos:

-Así es como se pelea, manga de inservibles-Le regañaba a sus oficiales.

Pero mientras se producía la batalla a bordo del enorme bajel, algunas naves corsarias se acercaron y abrieron fuego contra los demás barcos, pero las naves capitanas como las de Drake y Hawkins se acercaron al buque insignia:

-Vamos, ya son nuestros-Ordenaba Drake, animando a sus hombres.

Picoro seguía combatiendo contra Freezer, pero parecía que sería imposible de vencerlo, ya que su victoria parecía estar asegurada, pero de todas formas no se daba por vencido.

Esquivando y deteniendo cada ataque que le lanzaba, Picoro se dirigió hacia donde estaba la carpa de su enemigo, y ahí tomo un gran mandoble:

-Si no puedo vencerlo, tendré que usar esto-Pensó.

De repente, Freezer saca de un tirón toda la carpa y le dice:

-Ya no habrá más trucos, porque acabare contigo.

Con todas sus fuerzas, Picoro dio un gran salto y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se abalanzó contra Freezer, que ni siquiera sintió el ataque. Al pararse frente al tirano con cuernos de toro, lo vio y pasaron unos segundos eternos cuando el monarca sintió un corte profundo, que era desde la cabeza hasta el pecho: Picoro le había hecho un corte limpio.

Freezer quedo en shock, hasta que el caudillo namekiano le da un par de golpes hasta que lo empuja contra la pared y ahí le lanza el mandoble clavándole en el torso. Y después ya no se movió.

Ahí, varios namekianos e indígenas vieron a su jefe y a Freezer muerto, del cual quedaron pasmados y expresaron:

-El tirano ha muerto.

Cuando Drake y Hawkins abordaron el enorme bajel, enfrentaron a varios soldados y oficiales, ahí murieron Fisshi, Iru, Mei y Cenimal; pero algunos se rindieron. King Cold no estaba dispuesto a rendirse y le iba atacar al corsario, pero este con un veloz movimiento le hundió su espada en el vientre. Al verlo agonizar, los soldados y marineros se rindieron.

Además, lograron rescatar al Gran Patriarca que agonizaba y cuando Hawkins le pregunto qué quería, este respondió:

-Quiero que me lleven con mi gente.

-No se preocupe, ya se reunirá con ellos-Le dijo Drake.

Varias naves sobrevivieron, pero la mayoría quedaron gravemente dañadas, por lo que los oficiales izaban la bandera blanca para poner alto el fuego.

En la ciudad, todos los indígenas y corsarios gritaban victoria, porque Freezer y su padre perecieron, del cual todos los soldados vivos y heridos, incluyendo a Avo y Cado se rindieron incondicionalmente.


	14. Una nueva era

Capítulo 14: Una nueva era

Después de la gran victoria, en las naves derrotadas y el gran bajel arriaron los estandartes del monarca vencido e izaron los de la Reina, todos estaban felices.

Como había pedido, el Gran Patriarca se reunió con los suyos y les dijo:

-Les felicito de haber vencido al gran enemigo, y ahora le encargare a Moori que se ocupe de mi puesto, ya que ahora salieron vencedores podre morir feliz.

Después de dejar a los soldados (incluyendo a Avo y Cado) y civiles del imperio vencido, los namekianos y otros aborígenes volvieron a sus tierras, y ahí le hicieron un gran funeral al Gran Patriarca.

Drake y Hawkins se despidió de ellos y prometió que les darían materiales para poder reconstruir sus ciudades y aldeas, pero no necesitaban mucho dinero, su gran poder y espíritu les bastaría para empezar de nuevo.

Los antiguos vasallos de Freezer por fin se independizaron y procuraron reconstruir sus reinos y volver a sus vidas anteriores, haciendo que el Gran Imperio se desembre rápidamente, y para que no haya rencores, firmaron la paz con la Reina, quien se enteró a tiempo para abortar las fuerzas para la guerra preparada contra el fallecido tirano. Del cual la monarca se alegró mucho.

En cuanto las antiguas colonias que fueron devastadas, fueron repobladas por los antiguos súbditos del Gran Imperio, y prometieron no volver a molestar a los indígenas y namekianos, pero estarían bajo el control.

En cuanto a Bartolomé, cuando se enteró de la caída de Freezer, decidió quedarse a vivir con Kami-sama, con quien lo serviría a el junto a Mr. Popo y el gato resto de sus días.

Con Moori como el nuevo patriarca de Namek, todos sus habitantes vivieron en paz y en armonía, siendo amables con sus vecinos, aunque Dende se iba a esforzar para ser un sacerdote ayudando a Kami-sama, y a sus compañeros. Mientras que Picoro prefirió viviendo en solitario, aunque en algunas ocasiones era visitado por Dende y Moori.

THE END

Nota del autor: Espero que les haya gustado mi fanfic.


End file.
